Close Encounters
by LadyNightRunner
Summary: In which Vincent is no longer King of the Angst Muffins, Tseng actually helps for a change, Chaos comments, Reno is possessive, and Cloud does not approve- except when Tifa hits him. Rated for alcohol and men liking other men...a lot.
1. Of the Vincent kind

-ducks flying tomatoes- Yeah, so I'm putting up another chapter fic. Don't kill me! Spawned between myself and the devious little mind of one RavenChristina, I promise that I'm not going to abandon everything else and work on this. It's just what we do in the evenings when homework gets too much- for her- and for when the roommate is really bothering- for me. And then the whole thing gets edited and turned into...this.

* * *

Vincent Valentine was usually not one for self-pity. He usually tried to keep his emotions in check, and pity usually made things worse. That didn't explain why he was sitting in a bar, staring down at the bottom of a bottle of something sweet and tangy with the pleasant burn.

_I think you should stop. You're on your fifth one._

Vincent chuckled sardonically. "Since when do you care?"

_Great, now you're talking out loud to me. You _really_ need to stop._

"Would you prefer if I spoke aloud in Wutain? I could use the practice."

"I'd like to hear how bad your accent is," Tseng murmured, dropping onto the stool beside Vincent. He'd been sitting in a booth halfway across the bar, but curiosity had gotten the best of him and here he was, talking to man who was talking to himself.

He waved the bartender over. "Vodka and cranberry juice. And another of whatever he's drinking."

"I'll have you know my accent is flawless." The alcohol had loosened his tongue, and Vincent could hear Chaos yelling at him, but he eventually tuned it out, forcing the demon in submission. The bartender handed him his drink and he slammed it down, the liquor burning his throat.

Tseng chuckled, sipping at his own drink. "Somehow, I doubt it would be flawless right now." He stole Vincent's glass and sipped at the dregs. One eyebrow went up. "How much of this have you had?"

Vincent blinked. "Four? Five? I can't remember."

Ah. That explained a few things. "And....you think you're going back to Tifa's as drunk as you are? She's not going to let you get through the door." He took another sip of his own drink. "I know _I_ wouldn't, and I work with Reno."

"Work with him? Is that what they call it these days?"

Tseng shrugged, not particularly interested in how Vincent knew that he was sleeping with Reno. Rufus didn't care, so why should he?

"I also do other things with him. But not when he's drunk."

"Ah." Vincent blinked again, then signaled the barkeep. "Glass of water please." He turned back to Tseng, his eyes unglazed but bright, and he smirked. "I bet he's a screamer."

"He would be if he wasn't also a biter." Tseng smiled faintly. "I've been known to scream on occasion myself."

Vincent chuckled. "I know what that's like." He swallowed down the water. "Lucrecia wasn't."

"Wasn't what?" Oops. It felt like he was stepping into very dangerous territory, but when would he get another chance at peeking under that cloak? He could always blame his own mouthy tendencies on the alcohol.

"Wasn't a screamer. Oddly enough, she was really quiet. At the time I supposed it was because she didn't want to get caught." Vincent's expression sobered for a moment. "Of course... when I found out I... I figured that she was... merely humoring me."

"Women are like that," Tseng muttered into his glass. "But I doubt she was humoring you. _Any_ woman would want to be able to say she took a tumble with someone who looks like you at _least_ once in her life, and when you look at what she was _married_ to..."

Vincent shrugged, feeling the self-pity wash over him again. "I suppose so."

"And I take it that's why you're out here drinking yourself under, hmm?"

"Maybe. Why would you care?"

"You aren't the only one who has given everything he has to being a Turk. I just haven't died yet."

Vincent was quiet. After a moment he looked at Tseng. "Why are you talking to me? I mean, you've never been rude to me, but that's just it. You've never talked to me before."

"You did save my life, and the life of my subordinate. Why shouldn't I talk to you?" He tossed back what remained of his drink and signaled for another.

"Dunno. That whole mess was kind of your boss' fault- I think we're all just lucky Kada... Kaday... whatever the fuck his name was didn't get what he wanted."

"Kadaj," Tseng corrected, resisting the urge to laugh at how alien crude language sounded coming from Vincent. He examined his fingers for a moment. "If you can't find a good reason, then I can talk to you, if I want to. And there is the added note that I've never run into you here before."

"All right."

Vincent drank another glass of water, and then he laughed.

"Something funny?"

"I was just thinking about how I'm old enough to be your father."

"But you don't look it, and I don't care. If you want to think I'm coming on to you, then I am." Tseng smiled. "Not interested?"

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "A little late. Kinda lamenting over the death of my lover, thanks. Maybe another time."

"Then talk to me. Get it off your chest. I'm a good listener."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I wanted to marry her."

"_That_ much was clear." Tseng methodically cracked each of his knuckles, then steepled his fingers and looked at Vincent over them. "She didn't want you. She made that clear over _thirty_ years ago. What are you hung up on?"

"I couldn't save her from the two-faced son of a bitch who killed me and then locked me in a coffin for 30 years."

"She made a choice. A bad choice, but it was hers to make. You couldn't change that."

"No. I suppose not."

"Then why the sulking?"

He drank his sixth glass of water and shrugged again, the alcohol beginning to wear off. "Maybe it's because I knew and didn't want to admit it to myself."

"And you spent thirty _years_ sulking about it? I know small children who get over things faster than that."

Vincent stared at him.

Tseng gave him a _look_. "I'm serious. You aren't the world's first jilted lover."

It was at that moment Vincent felt the world tilt on its axis. "Shit" he mumbled as he fell off the bar stool.

Muttering a few things in Wutain that will do unwritten, Tseng slid off his stool and crouched at Vincent's side. "You need to go home," he murmured.

"Ok. I don't think I can get up."

"Come here," he muttered, pulling Vincent up. "Just lean on me. You might as well come how with me anyway."

"Oh... ok..."

_I told you this would happen. Did you listen to me?_

"Shut up."

"I beg your pardon?"

"No no, not you. The...the one inside my head."

"Ah. Do you have to speak to him out loud?"

"No... I usually don't."

"But you're too drunk to keep it quiet? Wonderful." He straightened completely, pulling Vincent's arm across his shoulders and putting his free arm around Vincent's waist.

"I like it."

Vincent couldn't help it; the smell of Tseng's aftershave was...familiar. "Say... odd question...What kind of...of aftershave do you use?"

"Mmmm? Nothing special. Why do you ask?"

"It's... I've smelled it on Reno before."

_Of course you would, you dolt. Now stop hanging all over the man and let him carry you._

"Oh? And what have you been doing with Reno that put you close enough to smell him?" Never mind that Reno frequently spent the night and used Tseng's aftershave, and never mind that they weren't exclusive....Vincent and _Reno_?

"You forget..." Vincent cracked a smile. "I have... heightened senses. And Reno... isn't my type."

"He uses my things as he pleases," Tseng sniffed. "Not that it's any of your business. Now, at least try to walk, or this is going to take forever."

"Ok."

Heaving himself upward, Vincent plodded along carefully, using Tseng as a balance.

"You're lucky I live near here," Tseng continued, nudging the door open. "Were you planning to stumble halfway across the city to get back to 7th Heaven, or was the idea to just pass out in an alley?"

"I wasn't... planning on getting this drunk." Vincent pulled himself onto the sofa and sighed, his head pounding.

"Serves you right, then." Tseng kicked his shoes off and stretched. "The past is the past. If I spent my time wallowing in it, I'd have given up a long time ago. Get over yourself." He leaned over Vincent, eyeing him critically. "Want something for your head?"

"Please. And some tea, if you don't mind."

"Mmmhm. What kind?" He headed for the kitchen, removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt on the way. Guest or no guest, it had been a long day and he was entitled to a little personal comfort in his own home.

"Whatever you've got."

"I have peppermint, raspberry lemon, chai, cinnamon, chamomile, green, black, and jasmine."

"Peppermint. Lucrecia...she liked chai."

Tseng smiled. He was fond of chai himself. "It's a very calming tea. Do you want sugar?"

"A little, please. Once, I brought her some for her birthday. You would've thought I'd found a diamond or something the way she carried on about it."

"A thoughtful gift is always the best kind." He rattled around the little kitchen for a minute, then returned with a glass of water and a couple of pills. "Here."

"Thanks."

"Any time. I've been in your place often enough to know what it's like."

Vincent swallowed the pills and water, leaned back and closed his eyes. "Care to share?"

"You forget that I left my family, my home, my friends, and my country to be a Turk. I tried to drink that away a few times." He snorted. "Reno can be surprisingly sympathetic when he wants to be."

"Did you leave a girl behind?"

"We were engaged."

"Oh. How did she... how did she take it?"

He traced a narrow scar over his left side. "She tried to kill me."

"Wow. Mine was just a crazy-two-timing bitch."

"I was abandoning her for the mortal enemy of my people. She felt it was better to lose me to death than to lose me to ShinRa. I felt differently."

"Fair enough. Knife?"

"Shuriken. And a bad throw."

"Ha! Well, that's what she gets, I suppose." Vincent opened his eyes to observe Tseng, surprised to see someone normally so cold and calm looking so relaxed and at ease around him. "Did you love her?"

Tseng shook his head. "I _liked_ her. Our marriage was arranged, and I was still getting used to it, but I think I would have eventually loved her. I just found something else to love first."

Vincent nodded. After a moment he sat up, the pills he'd taken finally taking effect. "So…you were honestly hitting on me?"

Tseng grinned. "Of course."

Vincent propped his feet up and leaned back, letting the cloak fall off his shoulders. "And what makes you think I'd be interested?"

Tseng shrugged, perching on the end of the couch. "Nothing made me think you wouldn't be."

"Well... It's been quite a while. Since anyone has really shown any interest, I mean."

"A pity. You're worth it." The kettle shrieked, and Tseng slid off the couch to go deal with it.

Vincent watched him go.

Not a bad view from back here.

_For once I think I agree with you._

Tseng was back shortly, carrying two mugs. "Peppermint, lightly sweetened," he murmured, handing one to Vincent. "And chai, heavily sweetened, for me."

"Thanks."

Vincent sipped carefully.

What do you think?

_Do you want my honest opinion?_

Might as well.

_He gets off with Reno. That I see. But he might be looking for something more. I know we are._

Tseng settled on the couch beside Vincent, drawing his legs up under himself and cradling the mug to his stomach.

So what should I do?

_I've got an idea._

"When was the last time you were ever on a date?"

Tseng choked on a sip of his tea. "On an actual _date_?" Well. He'd have to think about that. "Suffice it to say that you were still boxed up."

Vincent chuckled. "Funny." He drank some more, feeling his confidence rise. "Tifa is... well, technically it's Cloud's birthday next week and she managed to wrangle some reservations to a nice restaurant."

"Are you asking me on a date?"

Vincent turned and faced the man. His red eyes were intense and focused. "I've been wallowing too long in the whole 'self-pity over lost love' pool, as the one in my head likes to call it. I want to try and get out of this funk. Since you seem to be interested- and I have to admit that the thought had crossed my mind... but I have one stipulation. If you want something like you have with Reno..." He hesitated for a moment.

_Go_ _on, tell him. Might as well put it out there before we get in too deep._

We?

_Yes, we. Now don't leave the man hanging, talk to him._

"Then I don't want anything to do with it. I'm all for a good lay, but that's not... what I need." He swallowed. The last time he'd been this vulnerable he'd... confessed to Lucrecia.

Tseng shook his head.

"No, I'm just...surprised. It's been a long time since anyone asked for anything that wasn't quite....physical." He smiled at Vincent over his mug. "I'd like the chance. Assuming, of course, you're willing to deal with my rusty skills at courting."

A huge sigh of relief, both inward and outward, and Vincent grinned back. "I would. So, everyone is supposed to meet at the restaurant at quarter to five." He finished his tea and got up, putting his cloak back over his shoulders. He walked over to the door, and then turned back, feeling not like the broken and defeated man he'd become, but more like the young love-struck teenager he'd been so long ago. "I'll pick you up?"

Tseng just grinned. "You'd better be on time."

Smiling, Vincent turned the knob and stepped out. He turned back once more and grinned, feeling perfectly silly but really not caring. "It's a date."

"Oooh, I'll have to pretty up," Tseng laughed.

"Good night."

"Good night. Have fun with that hangover."


	2. Of the public kind

The second, somewhat belated encounter. Enjoy, folks!  


* * *

At some point between the second and third time he went to check his hair, Tseng realized he was primping like a high school girl before her first prom. He didn't actually try to stop himself until he caught his hands creeping up to fiddle with his earrings- he was going to kill Reno for wheedling the entire team into getting them; they were far too easy to develop nervous habits around- because he thought Vincent might have forgotten him.

Vincent knocked on the door promptly at 4:30, not a second sooner (even though he'd been standing out there for at least five minutes). He smoothed back his hair, free of his usual headband and pulled back into a ponytail. He hoped the shirt he was wearing wasn't too... flashy? Red silk really wasn't that bad, was it?

Tseng nearly jumped out of his skin at the knock. Nervously smoothing his shirt- dark green silk, which he knew made his eyes brighter, and with a wider collar than he would have ever worn for any other reason, he padded into the entry. He yanked the door open, blinked, and bit back a snort.

"What?"

"This." He lifted his arm and held it against Vincent's. "We look like some strange version of a Christmas card."

Vincent had to chuckle. "Chaos insisted I wear red. Originally I was going to go with black, but..."

"It's alright, I can change. I have another one of these in white...we can go with your last name as our theme instead."

"Well, we are running a bit late but if you really want to change, I don't mind."

I told you I should have worn black!

_But red looks so good on us._

I always wear red!

"I can be fast. Just....have a seat for a minute." Tseng all but scrambled for his bedroom. If he remembered correctly, the white shirt was near the back of the closet, behind his camo pants.

Vincent nodded and perched on the arm of the sofa.

I told you I should have worn black.

_And? That's all we wear for the most part. I was guessing he'd wear black._

I thought he would!

You_ told him_ not_ to!_

I did not!

_Whatever. Wake me up later._

Ah. There it was. Tseng wriggled out of the green shirt and put the white one on, then remembered _why_ it was way back in there: white silk bordered on see-though with a skin tone like his. But it would have to do. "I'm ready," he murmured, pulling his hair out of the collar on his way back to the living room.

Vincent raised an eyebrow. Was that shirt... see-through? He swallowed and smiled, the view of Tseng's sculpted torso making him think of... naughty things. "Nice shirt."

"Thank you," Tseng said, keeping his expression as neutral as possible. There was no denying the look Vincent had given him, just for an instant, but if he started thinking those kinds of things, then they wouldn't make it to dinner. He stopped at the door, waiting. "I have no idea where we're going, or how we're getting there."

Vincent laughed and joined him. "What, you don't trust me? Don't worry. It's Tifa, so the restaurant is likely to be something fairly tame."

"I trust you, but I'm standing at the door with no idea where to go next."

"I hope you don't mind a bike." Vincent held open the door. "Cid let me borrow it."

Ooooh.....he had a bike? Tseng hadn't ridden one in years, but he remembered liking them. "I don't mind at all."

"Good. Come on then." Almost shyly, he took Tseng's hand and led him down the stairs to the bike parked out front.

He handed him a helmet. "Here, you take this one."

Tseng took the helmet and examined the bike. Pretty sleek, for something Cid had had on hand. Looked like a very high-end machine. The kind that purred under you, and- no, not going there.

"Something wrong?"

"Wrong is not the word." Tseng pulled the helmet on- oh, he was going to have serious static when he took it off- and stood by the bike. "Well?"

---------------------------------------------

Vincent killed the motor and put down the kickstand, then swung his leg over and hopped off the bike. He pulled off his helmet and grinned. "Enjoy the ride?"

Tseng's first two steps were a little wobbly. Yeah, that was just as good as he remembered. "Understatement," he managed, pulling the helmet off with an audible crackle of static.

Vincent laughed, storing both helmets in the compartment and turned to look at the front of the restaurant. "Well, this looks like this is it. We're early, I think."

The storefront was simple and classy, with the words "Volcano Teppanyaki" written on the sign.

It was Tseng's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Teppanyaki, huh? I'm guessing this was all Tifa's idea." It certainly didn't seem like something Cloud would have come up with.

"Me too. I actually have no idea what it is." Vincent admitted, feeling a little silly.

"It's an art," he said sagely, taking a step closer to Vincent. "Dinner and a show, rolled into one.

"Ah." He noticed Tseng's step closer and he smiled. "If you want to hold my hand, you just have to ask. Tifa knows I'm bringing a date."

Tseng blushed- dang it, he wasn't some kid on his first date!- and took Vincent's hand, then jerked it back with a bitten-back yelp at the shock that leaped from his hand to Vincent.

"Oops, sorry about that." Vincent blushed a tiny bit and carefully took Tseng's hand back. "There, better?"

"I'm a static conductor," Tseng groused, giving Vincent's hand an experimental squeeze. "But yes, it's better."

"Good." He leaned against the bike, noting the calluses on Tseng's hands. They were the hands of someone who had done a lot, who had worked hard to get where he was.

"Good that it's better, or good that I'm a static conductor?" He chose to lean on Vincent instead of the bike. "I'm a danger to society in the winter."

Vincent stiffened for a moment when the younger man leaned against him, but then he relaxed.

"That is, of course, if you get to witness the havoc I wreak in the winter," he said softly, feeling Vincent tense up behind him. It was comforting that he relaxed, but the fact that he tensed at all bothered him. He didn't like causing that sort of reaction in people when he wasn't working.

He'd put quite a bit of thought into this whole thing, really, and had come to the conclusion that he _did_ want to have Vincent around to see the frizzy, static mess his hair became when the dry part of early winter set in. He _did_ want him to be there to laugh at him when spring brought blooming lilacs and allergies to his door. And he didn't know how Vincent would feel about that.

"I wonder where the others are?"

"Inside already, or not here yet."

Just at that moment, a tinny version of "The Real Folk Blues" began to play, and Vincent's right pocket vibrated.

Tseng smiled, shifting to give Vincent access to the appropriate pocket. "Good timing."

"'llo?"

"_Hey Vincent_." Tifa sounded just a bit harried. "_We're dropping the kids off at Cid's and we'll be right over."_

"All right. Tseng and I are waiting our front--"

"TSENG _IS YOUR DATE?"_

"Hello, Cloud." Vincent sighed, rolling his eyes at Tseng. "Yes, Tseng is my date."

Tseng's smile spread into an amused grin. That had been loud enough for him to hear. Just because it amused him, he turned around and stretched to reach the receiver. "Late for your own party, Cloud?"

"_Tseng? Don't you have some criminals to order around or someth-OW" Tifa!"_

"Not on my night off," he purred.

Vincent chuckled. "What did you do to him, Tifa?"

_"Punched his arm. Anyway, we'll be there in 15 minutes. Can you go in and get us seated? The table is reserved under Cloud's name."_

"Sure. Take your time." Vincent flipped the phone shut. "Come, I shall endeavor to make sure you don't sit next to the birthday boy."

"Oh, please do. I'd hate to find out that his legs are actually long enough to kick me in the shins under the table."

Vincent laughed and held the door open for Tseng. "I'm sure it will be fine."

-----------------------------------

Tifa sipped at her sake and grinned, watching the two men across the table from her.

Vincent was whispering something in Tseng's ear, who was blushing like a little boy and laughing. She never thought she'd see the hardened Turk _smile_, let alone _blush_.

Cloud scowled and resisted the urge to throw something at Tseng. He was too far away to kick, there was no way to elbow him, and Tifa would clobber him again if he said anything, so he'd been reduced to hoping he might get a birthday wish and suddenly develop the power of the mental death ray.

Tifa noticed her fiancé looking rather sulky. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Why are you pouting, sweetheart?"

"Vincent's fraternizing with the enemy," Cloud grumbled. "And of all the Turks, it _had_ to be Tseng."

Tifa laughed, placing her hand on Cloud's thigh. "Darling, why are you so concerned with them when," she let her hand trail a little lower, "that might just mean Vincent won't be home at all tonight?"

Oh. _Oh_. That hadn't occurred to him. Suddenly, Tseng wasn't so bad after all. Cloud smiled. "Good point."

Tifa chuckled. She knew she had her fiancé right where she wanted him. "So will you be nice to Tseng?"

"I'll be civil," he offered. "Nice is pushing it."

Tifa grinned and finished her sake. She could deal with that, and even if Cloud had anything devious planned, the reason for her choice in restaurants was walking over now, and he was sure to distract everyone.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! My name is Shen, I'll be your chef for the evening."

He was good-looking young man, Vincent supposed, if you liked Wutai boys who dyed their hair fire engine red.

Shen smiled, and then his eyes caught Tseng. His demeanor changed from confident to cocky as he asked, "How many of you have ever been to a teppanyaki restaurant before?"

Tseng noted the look, smirked faintly, and raised his hand. "Several times," he said quietly, sliding his hand over to Vincent's leg under the table.

"Good, then you know what to expect." He leaned over and said in a conspiratorial fake whisper, "Don't tell them how it ends, ok?"

"I would never," he promised. Good. He'd been expecting a little acting up, but maybe it would just be showing off in front of a fellow Wutain.

Shen grinned and picked up his knives. "All right then, let's get started."

Tseng settled in to watch. He hadn't been to a teppanyaki grill since he'd left home, and he was looking forward to see how good the kid was.

---------------------------------------------------

Shen flipped the scoop into the air, and the ice cream landed perfectly in the bowl as he bowed. "Thank you very much, ladies and gentlemen."

Vincent clapped, highly impressed. He'd been a little worried when Shen tried to flirt with Tseng earlier, but it was merely just a passing thing as Shen continued with the meal. Once, however, he'd been a little chummy when he took a morsel of shrimp and held it out for Tseng to take. When the man had done so, Vincent had sworn he was going to take that knife and--

But Tseng had simply taken the food and eaten it politely, then turned to Vincent and flashed him a smile that weakened his knees.

Tseng decided that he was coming back here, with just Vincent. And it was going to be on a night when Shen was working, just so he could show the kid exactly what he already had, thankyouverymuch, without giving the birthday boy a heart attack. As it was, he played footsie with Vincent when he had the chance, accepted Shen's flirting and tidbits with good grace, and wondered if he was going to find out what Vincent looked like when he wasn't dressed from neck to ankles tonight.

Shen handed them the bowl of ice cream, then gracefully made his exit.

"Give him good tip." Vincent said to Tifa before taking a spoon and digging in. Flirt or not, the kid was good. He then noticed that Tseng hadn't tried the ice cream yet. He opened his mouth to say something when he saw when Shen had done- he'd given both couples only one spoon each. Cloud was feeding Tifa, who was giggling and blushing under the attention. He looked at the spoon he held.

Hmm. Shen was more observant than Tseng had given him credit for. Smiling innocently, he gave Vincent an expectant look. "Well?"

Gulping and suddenly feeling like a teenage boy, Vincent held out a spoonful of the creamy concoction.

He accepted it eagerly, taking his time in pulling away. Mmmm....plum wine. He hadn't tasted it in a long time.

Vincent swallowed. Oh boy. This was... going to be interesting. He handed the spoon to Tseng. "Is it good?"

"_Very_." He took the spoon, letting his fingers graze over Vincent's, and made sure to get a little bit of plum in th bite he offered to Vincent. "Here."

Vincent leaned forward and took the bite, letting his tongue swirl over the spoon. Two could play at this game.

Oh, yes. Vincent wanted to play. Excellent. Tseng shifted in his seat, turning a bit to angle towards Vincent, and toed his ankle.

Vincent smirked. "It is good." He shifted his foot and let it run up the length of Tseng's calf. "Wutai Plum wine, isn't it?"

"Mmmhm. With little bits of umeboshi." He shivered gently. Ooh. He liked that. "I forgot how much I used to like it."

A tiny smile. "My father used to bring home umeboshi when he came back from his business trips. They were always my favorite."

"There's a little grocery down the street from my apartment run by a couple from Wutai...I've never been in, but I'll bet they have them." Maybe he could use them as a bribe.

Vincent grinned, sliding his leg away from Tseng's. Let him squirm for a bit. He fed him another spoonful, and then licked the spoon clean.

Was Vincent _toying_ with him? Some small part of Tseng's mind wondered if Vincent was like this most of the time, and only got depressed and gloomy when he was drunk, or if this was a special thing. The rest of his mind was more concerned with the drip of icecream that had accidentally transferred itself from the stem of the spoon to his fingers. Namely, with licking it away.

Tifa chose that moment to lean over and whisper in Vincent's ear. "Are you going home with him tonight?"

"Uh, what?"

"Are you?"

"Um--"

"Good. Cid's watching Marlene and Denzel and will be dropping them off at school tomorrow. You have your key?"

Vincent nodded dumbly.

"Thanks, Vincent." She kissed his cheek, then got up, hooking her arm with Cloud's. "Good night Tseng."

Tseng didn't miss most of the whispered conversation and smiled. Hmm....he'd have to get Tifa something nice as a thank you. "Goodnight, Tifa. Have a good evening."

With that, Tifa paid the bill, and then she and Cloud walked out the door, giggling and laughing.

Once they were gone, Tseng turned to properly face Vincent. "That was....subtle."

Vincent was doubled over, laughing. "I hardly blame them. The kids are around so much they rarely get time alone. I'm usually out at night so it's not too much of a problem on my end."

"Clearly I've missed this development. The last time I had anything to do with either of them, Tifa was more concerned with getting Cloud to come home now and then."

Vincent shrugged, getting up and pulling out Tseng's chair for him. As he led the man outside, he said softly, "I suspect Aerith had something to do with it. After the whole... mess with the Remnants, he and Tifa sat down and talked. Then the next thing I know, I'm watching the children while they go out on dates. Then Cloud goes and proposes."

"It's about time. They were mooning after each other when Fair was still alive." He was rather surprised to hear that they were engaged, but sort of pleased. Cloud had been through enough. He deserved that much.

Vincent nodded, handing Tseng the other helmet. "The wedding date is set in October, I believe." After a moment, he paused. Looking over at Tseng, he asked, holding his helmet in his hands tighter than he'd realized. "Do you... mind if I come over there? I do want to give them their privacy."

_You're blushing like a little girl!_

About time you woke up.

_What can I say? I'm interesting like that. So, are we getting laid tonight?_

CHAOS!

_I'll take that as a yes?_

"No, Vincent, I always play footsie with men I plan on leaving homeless for the night." He took the helmet and grinned. "Of course you can."

_I knew it! Think you can let me out to play?_

Chaos, just because he said I can go over doesn't mean--

_Just shut up and drive the bike, will you?_

Tseng waited until they were both on the bike, then settled his hands notably lower than he'd had them on the way there.

Vincent shivered internally. This was going to be an interesting evening.

--------------------------------------

Vincent settled onto Tseng's couch, a cup of plum wine cradled in his hands. He tucked his feet under his knees and sipped. "Mm... this is excellent."

Tseng joined him, leaning into Vincent just the faintest little bit. "Mmmhm. I'll have to go down there more often." He traced the rim of his cup, then gave Vincent an appraising look. "You know, my pajamas are _not_ going to fit you."

Vincent smiled, sipping a little more of his wine. "Really now? Hmm. Well, I guess I'll just sleep in my boxers."

_You aren't wearing the chocobo ones Marlene got you, right?_

What difference does it make?

_So not sexy, Vincent. Nothing screams "please don't fuck me" like chocobo-print boxers._

What if I don't want him to fuck me?

_Could have fooled me._

In truth, Vincent was at war with himself. Part of him, the part ruled by logic and reason, knew that he shouldn't let things progress that quickly. He had said he wanted slow, and slow was how they were going to go. The part of him that longed for physical contact was howling at him to tackle Tseng now, pin him to the floor, and ravish the younger man until he begged for mercy. Being encouraged by Chaos was really _not_ helping.

Then... then there was the third part of him, the part that just wanted to fall asleep in Tseng's arms.

"You could do that," Tseng agreed. "But I'd say that depends on where you wind up sleeping."

Vincent finished his wine and put his cup down, turning to look at Tseng. "Well, what are my options?" Just because he really didn't know what he wanted at the moment didn't mean he couldn't play a little bit.

"You could sleep here, on the couch, and wear whatever you like. Or...you could share the bed with me, and there's a dress code involved."

A dress code which might vary depending on what happened in the bedroom. Tseng had been known to sleep in anything from full pajamas to absolutely nothing, and he preferred his bedmate to be similarly outfitted- differences made him feel uncomfortable. Of course, sleeping in the nude could lead to other, more interesting things, which he had fantasized about- several times over dinner, in fact- but he wasn't entirely sure that was the goal of the evening anymore. The Vincent he'd had dinner with was very different from the Vincent he'd picked up drunk at the bar, and he was finding this one much more interesting and very much worth his time. And more than that, he was worth being careful with. But maybe...a little snuggling would be nice.

Vincent took a breath. Here goes.

_Wait, we're not getting laid?_

Not tonight.

_Dammit, Vincent!_

But we might get to play a little.

_Fine. I'm going back to sleep._

You do that.

"Well, if you don't object to chocobo-print boxers," Vincent laughed, "I don't mind sharing a bed. But you better not snore." He trailed his hand along Tseng's collar.

"I object," he teased, shivering faintly at the delicate touch. "Chocobo aren't allowed anywhere near my bed. Vincents, however, are more than welcome."

Vincent smiled, showing his teeth. "Wonderful."

Tseng finished his wine and set the cup beside Vincent's, then, on impulse, reached to pull the tie from Vincent's hair.

Vincent shook his head, letting his hair fall down his back. If he had one vanity, this was it. He and Tifa constantly argued over the amount of space his hair products took up in the upstairs bathroom; he honestly didn't care.

"Beautiful," Tseng said without thinking, and went pink. Usually he was much better at keeping the brain to mouth filter on, but he _liked_ Vincent's hair.

Vincent smiled. "Is the big bad Turk blushing?"

"Yes," he mumbled, resisting the urge to hide his face with his hands or his hair. "This big bad Turk isn't as nasty as the general public would like to believe."

Vincent scooted closer and cupped Tseng's cheek. "Well, I'm not the emo boy -as Yuffie has put it- that everyone thinks I am." He stroked this thumb over a defined cheekbone. "I know the feeling." He looked into dark brown eyes and whispered, "You can kiss me. I promise I won't bite."

"What if I want to be bitten?" he whispered back, but kissed Vincent anyway, slowly and carefully.

Vincent sighed and relaxed into the kiss, letting the sensation wash over him. It really had been too long. After a moment, he pulled away. "Biting comes later." He stood up and pulled Tseng up with him. "Bedroom?"

Yes, that was very nice. Reno wasn't much of one for kissing, and when he did, he was never so slow and sweet. "Bedroom," he agreed, not at all willing to completely break contact with Vincent.

_Wait a second._

What?

_The room. I can smell it from here. It smells like Reno. Blech._

Vincent scowled internally. Well you and I are just going to have to deal with it.

_Fine_. The demon settled back into sulky silenceat'.

Vincent smiled, touching his forehead to Tseng's. "Am I really that mind boggling that you can't recall the way to your own bedroom?"

"You have _no_ idea," Tseng chuckled.

"Well, let me try and guess." He led Tseng into the hallway and paused at the third door on the right. "Hmm."

_The one on the left._

Will you just make up your mind if you're going to stay asleep or not??

_Why_

Tseng laughed and kept his arms around Vincent, content to let him play.

"What? I'm guessing it's either this one or the second door on the left."

Fine, you win.

_Told you._

"The one on the left. But you do know that making two guesses in one is cheating."

"Well you're just going to have to punish me." Vincent batted his eyelashes and let Tseng lead this time.

"Mmmm....good idea. I'll put ice cubes down your back in the morning." He led Vincent in, feeling a little silly because the room wasn't as neat as it could have been.

Vincent observed the mess, smiling. "So the crazy neat freak has a messy side? Intriguing."

"Chaos is inspiring," he sniffed, toeing a sock out of the way. "And half of this is from this afternoon, anyway."

Vincent laughed, sitting down and leaning on his side, setting his chin in his hand.

Tseng joined him, tugging his socks off before he lay down. "And I'm not a neat freak."

"Says you." He leaned over and casually began undoing the buttons of the silk shirt; mentally he was panicking just a little. Was he being too forward? Or maybe Tseng was used to it since-- he pushed any thoughts of the red-haired loudmouth out of his head and continued undoing buttons.

"Says me," he agreed. "It's in self-defense. The neater my things are, the less work I have to do to find things when someone comes through and makes a mess of it all." Namely, Reno, but he wasn't going to say so. He promptly forgot all about Reno. About just about everything, in fact. Vincent was undoing his shirt. Oh.

Vincent smirked at the effect he was having on the younger man. "Lift your arms."

He did as he was told, a little dazed. At some point, he suspected Vincent would stop throwing him curveballs, which would turn out to be its own kind of curveball.

The shirt fell to the floor, and Vincent swallowed.

He appreciated the female form- had had a few lovers who were quite beautiful. Normally, he liked his men to be the same. Let it be said Tseng was nothing like that, but was certainly no disappointment. He couldn't help himself- reaching out, he traced a hand over the intricate tattoo on Tseng's right pec. "Is this in Wutain?"

Tseng nodded. "Can you read it?"

"No. Mine was passable but that was 30 years ago."

"And these are fairly fancy characters." He traced the characters without looking at them. "Grace. Stealth. Strength. Luck."

Vincent smiled, looking up at him. "Sounds about right." He leaned up and brushed his lips over Tseng's gently. "So, you want to help me get out of my shirt? I've got some interesting scars. Not as pretty as your tattoos..."

Tseng nodded, running one hand up to the top button of Vincent's shirt. "Scars are just life's love bites."

Vincent shivered. "Never heard them called that before... but if they're love bites then I must be life's bitch."

Tseng snorted, inelegantly but entirely honest. "I wouldn't say that," he murmured, slowly working his way down the row of buttons. "More like a favorite."

Tseng's hands were burning trails of want down Vincent's spine, and it took all of his will to remain calm. "That's good, I suppose."

"Definitely." He pushed the shirt back. "Arms."

Vincent raised his arms and shrugged, letting the shirt fall to the side. For the briefest moment, he felt a little shy. His torso was a map of scar tissue leaving him covered in lines of skin that looked like someone had run him through a shredder.

Tseng hesitated, then reached out and ran his fingers over one of the most telling scars, the pucker of the gunshot wound familiar, similar to the two he had, but neither of his were on his chest, in a place where there was no avoiding a deadly strike.

Vincent was quiet. He knew what Tseng was thinking.

"I've never seen one on someone else," Tseng admitted, letting his hand move to the faint tracery of an autopsy scar- he wasn't going to linger on that- and down to one that was of a more familiar kind, like it had come from a blade.

Vincent sighed, letting Tseng turn something that brought so many bad memories to the surface become something pleasurable. He hadn't had anyone touch him like this in so long...

Tseng half closed his eyes, letting his fingers tell him where the worst scars were, where the delicate, surgical ones that were probably from Hojo were, and where there was clear, unbroken skin. Such fine skin, too.

Vincent grabbed Tseng's hand and kissed the fingertips. "So, why don't we get out of the rest of these clothes and you can see the infamous boxers?" he added the last bit with a smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"You go first."

Vincent huffed indignantly. "Fine." He stood up and unbuckled his belt, taking his time and sliding it from each individual loop. He tossed it on the floor and then unbuttoned the slacks. He heard Tseng's tiny intake of breath and licked his lips before unzipping them and letting them slide down his hips. He grinned. "Yes, I realize they are pink chocobo, but they were a gift from Marlene."

Tseng bit back a laugh. "You look good in pink chocobo," he managed. It was very easy to forget the boxers when you got a look at the rest of the package. And it was his turn.

He hadn't bothered with a belt- he didn't need one, with these particular slacks- and so got straight to removing his slacks, shimmying out of them with as straight a face as possible. "Not chocobo, I'm afraid," he murmured. "Just pawprints." He hadn't really been expecting to get this far tonight.

Silence. It wasn't as oppressive as it could be, and Vincent found he really could just stare at Tseng all night long.

Reno had never looked at him like that. Not even the first time. "Should I pose?"

"Not necessary." Vincent breathed, raking his eyes up and down the lean and muscular form. Yes. Let it be said that while he did like Tseng for his mind, that wonderful sarcastic wit, and the way he was so logical, he was a wonderfully exquisite man.

Tseng suddenly wanted to hide behind something. The way Vincent looked at him, you'd think he could see right through his boxers...right through everything.

Vincent noticed the look that flashed across Tseng's face and knew he had to stop staring. He crooked his finger, speaking softly. "Come here."

Tseng padded over to stand right in front of Vincent, very aware of his own scar. He didn't have any excuse to make it anything more than it was- a blatant reminder that he hadn't done his job.

Vincent bit his lip and sat up, studying the scar. Then, without thinking, he leaned forward and kissed the puckered skin, wanting to sooth the phantom hurt away.

Tseng gasped, grabbing at Vincent's hair out of reflex.

Vincent sucked in a breath. Oh yeah. Been a while since something like that had happened. He quickly pulled away, Tseng's hands still tangled in his hair.

"It's still....sensitive," he mumbled, a little embarrassed. He didn't let go, though; he thought he might fall if he did.

"It's okay." Vincent reached up and pulled Tseng down onto the bed beside him. Despite the raging fire that was his desire at that point , he knew there was a line he wasn't ready to cross, and he knew it would be better for the both of them if he didn't. "So which side of the bed is yours?"

Tseng smiled, a little weakly- how had Vincent managed to just vault over all his defenses like that?- and let Vincent pull him down. "Whichever side you're on."

Vincent laughed, pulling back the covers and crawling under them. "I see how it is." He spread out over as much of the bed as he could reach, deliberately sticking his arm in Tseng's face. "How's this?" Nothing like a little humor to diffuse the situation.

Tseng chuckled and joined Vincent, settling flat on top of him, out of the way of invading limbs. "Not bad, actually."

"Oof! You're heavy." Vincent pretended to try and shove Tseng off of him before giving up. "Fiiine. Squish me."

"Give me a little wiggle room and I'll let you breathe."

" But your bed is so comfortable! How can I not take up the entire thing?"

"I'm not comfy?"

Vincent raised an eyebrow, not sure how to answer that. Finally he gave in and scooted to the one side, letting Tseng get settled before spooning him, an arm around his waist. "Oh yes, much better."

"Mmmm," Tseng agreed, shifting to get just a little bit closer and relaxing. "Much."

Vincent sighed, closing his eyes. Just before he drifted off to sleep, he whispered, "You had better not snore, or else."

"Very rarely. And I could say the same to you." Tseng yawned. "I do talk, though. Consider yourself warned."

"Great. As long as some of it is about me, I don't mind in the slightest."

"I make no promises."

"Fair enough." Vincent yawned and snuggled closer. "G'night Tseng."

"Night."


	3. Of the Reno kind

I present to you....the third chapter! Keep an eye out for text messages, broken bones, and pissed-off demons.

* * *

The good thing about having a key to Tseng's apartment- in Reno's mind, anyway- was that it gave him the opportunity to show up and coax Tseng into bed whenever he pleased. Like today. Honestly, Tseng had had the day off, so why not spend the entirely stress-free afternoon letting his coworker screw him into the mattress?

The instant Tseng heard the key turning in the lock, he groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. He wasn't here. He wasn't here. He wasn't fucking here.

"Yo, Tseng! Guess who got out early?" He kicked his shoes off and padded into the apartment. Huh. Tseng wasn't on the couch or in the office. He wasn't pottering around in the kitchen, either. Which left...the bedroom? "Don't tell me you're hungover or somethin'," he laughed, pushing the bedroom door fully open.

Damn. Clearly imagining himself elsewhere didn't actually take him anywhere. "Not now, Reno," he mumbled, lifting the pillow just enough to allow his voice to carry.

Reno ignored that and draped himself over what looked like Tseng's lower body. He had had an unusually good day, all things considered, and he intended to make it even better. "Whatsa matter, Bossman? Stay out too late last night?"

"I don't feel well," Tseng snapped, throwing his pillow in Reno's face. "Get off of me and go away." What he wouldn't give to have Vincent in Reno's place, though. At least _he_ knew what sympathy was.

Reno grunted and batted the pillow away. "You're _sick_? _Now_? That ain't fair!"

Tseng sniffled to prove his point and pulled the blankets Reno had been stealthily pulling down back up. "Neither is life. Either get out or get me the throat lozenges from the bathroom."

"Great, now I'm a maid," Reno groused, but he got off the bed and went to fetch the lozenges. The faster Tseng was better, the sooner he got sex again.

Or that was what he planned on doing, until he found the strip of red fabric on the bathroom counter, lying beside two hair ties tangled with black hair far too long to belong to Tseng.

-------------------------------------

Vincent shouldered the bag, still not entirely sure what a stuffed chocobo would do to help Tseng feel better. Marlene had insisted however, and he had agreed (since he couldn't say no to her).

Let's see... Chicken soup, orange juice, Advil, tea, honey... was he missing anything?

_Condoms?_

Vincent sighed. Not everything was about sex.

_You didn't answer me._

No, no condoms. You know neither he nor I are ready for that yet.

'_Cuz the place still reeks of Reno._

---------------------------

Reno stormed back out of the bathroom with the head scarf and hair ties clutched in one hand. "What the hell are these?" he hissed, thrusting them into Tseng's face. "And why are they in your bathroom?"

Tseng blinked at Reno's hand, then shrugged. "They're Vincent's. I was showing him how I put my hair up when I've got a messy job, and he forgot them here. Why?"

Maybe, if he just acted nonchalant about it, Reno wouldn't get more pissed off than he already was. He really didn't feel up to deal with a full-fledged Reno freak out.

-----------------------------

Vincent sighed. Well, just keep your comments to yourself, all right?

He rang the doorbell.

Poor Tseng doesn't need to know what goes on in my head.

_If you insist._

----------------------------------

Tseng's eyes widened. Oh, no. No way. Vincent's timing couldn't be _that_ bad, could it?

Reno whipped around, eyes narrowed. "You stay in bed," he growled. "I'll get that."

---------------------------------

Vincent knew that Tseng should be able to answer the door, even in his weakened state. Still, he was getting a tiny bit concerned as to why it was taking so long.

--------------------------------

Tseng burrowed under his blankets and prayed that there wouldn't be any bodies for him to deal with later.

Reno flung the door open. As he'd thought, it was _him_, standing there all smug and handsome and so _not_ what Tseng needed. "What are you doing here, Valentine?"

_I KNEW HE WAS HERE!_

Vincent reeled inwardly from Chaos's howl of indignation. He took a deep breath, shook his head and said, "Why are you here, Reno?"

"Why am _I_ here? _I've_ got a key. What are _you_ doing here? Tseng doesn't need visitors."

Vincent took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "He asked me to come over."

"Why would he want _you_?" Reno sneered, one hand reaching for his mag rod, just in case. "He's got _me_."

_LET ME AT HIM!! I'LL RIP HIS THROAT OUT! _

Will you relax?

Vincent gritted his teeth. "Reno," he managed as politely as he could, "please let me in."

He shifted to block the door. "Why should I?"

"Reno, if you do not-" he let Chaos turn his eyes gold, and lowered his voice, "-get out of the way, I'll be forced to remove you, or let my friend do it."

"Fuckin' _freak_," Reno hissed, but he backed out of the way, tense and ready to fight.

Vincent hurriedly pushed past him, not even bothering with courtesy as he went into the kitchen and deposited his items, trying not to lose his temper.

_Sorry Vincent. I wasn't helping the whole control part, was I? _

No. But we managed.

He grabbed the stuffed chocobo and a package of throat lozenges, throwing a look at Reno who was watching him warily. "Yes?"

Reno prowled after Vincent, getting more and more uncomfortable as he realized that Vincent had _known_, had come bringing things to make Tseng feel better. "You're not going back there."

"Like hell I'm not."

"I'm not kidding. You don't go any farther than this."

If I let you out, will you promise not to hurt him?

_Then why are you letting me out?]_

Because he's not being reasonable.

_Fine. Can I rough him up a little?_

No. You are not to injure him, am I clear?

_Fine, fine._

He didn't like the way Vincent was looking at him. Didn't like it at all, and maybe that was why he threw the hair things at Vincent. "Don't leave your shit here."

_Now?_

Now.

Chaos opened his eyes, smiling at Reno. "'llo Reno. Fancy seeing you here."

Oh, fuck. That wasn't good. That wasn't good at all. Still, he snapped the mag rod out and flicked it on, only faintly comforted by the crackle of the charge. "I've got every right to be here."

"Do you, now?" Chaos set down the chocobo plushie and the lozenges and began a lazy stroll towards the young man, walking in a circle and studying him carefully.

Reno wasn't freaked out. He wasn't intimidated. But damn if he knew what he could do to stop something that had been on the Planet longer than the human race.

"Sure do," he growled, turning to keep his eyes on Chaos. "I've got a key and an open invitation."

"You see, I may be old, little boy, but I seem to recall that you don't touch other people's things. It's considered extremely," Chaos paused and his eyes bored holes into Reno's head, "_rude_."

"Then you can get the fuck out," Reno snapped, wondering where he'd gotten the courage to swear at Chaos from. "'cuz Tseng is _mine_."

"I didn't want to do this." He stepped forwards and grabbed Reno by his throat, lifting him off the ground. "I think you misunderstood me. Tseng picked Vincent. And when something belongs to Vincent, it also belongs to _me_."

Reno choked, flailing, but managed to summon the strength to smack Chaos right in the belly with his rod. Maybe it wouldn't help all that much, but that much voltage would hurt.

"I was here first, asshole."

Chaos grunted. Ouch. Well, if the boy wanted to play that game, so could he. He threw Reno onto the floor and pinned him there with a foot. "You didn't hear me the first time. Leave. Right. Now."

His breath left him in a painful rush. "My fucking turf," he gasped.

"You really don't listen do you? I'll spell it for you this time." With each word he put a little more pressure on Reno's chest. "M...I...N...E. Got that? MINE. Now, unless you want broken ribs, you will leave."

He would have argued, but he couldn't, between the lack of breathing and the pain of Chaos' foot pushing him down. He'd broken those ribs before, and they still hurt if you squeezed them just right, like the unnatural bastard was doing.

Instead, he nodded. He could always try again.

"Good. I'm going to let you up now. Give me your key, get your things, and leave."

"You're not taking my key," Reno hissed. "And my stuff stays where it is."

Chaos sighed. "Alright, it's your fault." With that, he exerted the right amount of force and heard the satisfying sound of ribs cracking.

Reno gasped in shock, not quite feeling it yet, and managed another clumsy swing into Chaos' leg.

"OW. All right, give me that." He snatched the weapon from Reno, and picked the Turk up. He fished in his pocket, finding the small key. "Where are your shoes?"

Oh. Ow. Now it was starting to hurt. Quite a bit, in fact. He pointed at the wall the door was set into, curling his free arm across his chest protectively- though a fat lot of good it was likely to do him.

"Aha." Chaos opened the door, tossed the shoes out, and lifted Reno to eye-level. "Now, if I find anything else that's yours, I'll make sure you get it back."

With that, he tossed Reno out the door into the hallway and locked the door behind him.

Reno landed in a heap with a squall of pain, but he didn't try to get back inside. He just lay there for a bit before putting his shoes on and leaving.

---------------------------------

_You promised you wouldn't hurt him._

Chaos shrugged. "I didn't hurt him much."

_Fine. Can I come back?_

"Sure. Thanks for letting me out; we should do that more often."

As soon as he heard something- and it had to be a body- hit the wall, Tseng was sitting up, holding his breath. Had Vincent really.....or Reno? There hadn't been a gunshot, so maybe....no. He didn't want to think about it.

But he did scramble to his feet and hurry out of the bedroom when he heard the door slam.

Vincent picked up the chocobo and lozenges, and turned to see Tseng standing in the doorway of the bedroom. "Oh. Hello."

"Tell me he's alive," Tseng whispered, feeling intensely grateful that it was Vincent standing there. "I don't have the patience to train another Turk, Vincent, I really don't."

Vincent nodded. "He is- Chaos roughed him up a little, though- I believe he broke a few ribs."

"He's had them broken before, he'll be fine. But....you let _Chaos_ at him?"

Vincent found himself blushing. "I was feeling... territorial, and Reno wasn't cooperating."

"I'm flattered," Tseng chuckled weakly. He didn't want to know the details. "You came faster than I thought you would...you didn't have to."

He smiled and held up the plushie. "Marlene sends Bob with her compliments."

"Clearly, Marlene isn't old enough to know that I prefer my snuggle buddies with a built-in heater, but the thought is appreciated."

Vincent chuckled. "Tifa also sent her homemade chicken soup, and I think I bought out all the orange juice at the mini-mart. Are you hungry at all? I brought some tea, too." He walked over to the cloth bag still sitting on the counter and emptied it out. "I got you peppermint and chamomile. There's some honey too, and aspirin."

"Honey," Tseng said at once. "And aspirin." He shuffled over and leaned on Vincent while he looked at everything Vincent had brought him. "Nothing else, right now."

"You're burning up. And you can't have just plain honey- how about honey and a bit of peanut butter on some crackers? And then orange juice and aspirin?" Vincent slid an arm around the younger man's waist.

_You shoulda seen the look on Reno's face when I threw him out the door. It was priceless! _

You and I are going to talk about that later.

"Honey for my throat. Aspirin for my headache. And you for body heat." He pressed close to Vincent with a small sigh.

"That is manageable. Go lie down, I'll bring you your honey and aspirin."

Tseng scowled, not willing to let go of Vincent long enough to go back to the warm spot he'd left in the bed. "I could just stay in here with you."

Vincent laughed and kissed Tseng's sweaty forehead. "Go rest. I'll bring it to you in a minute."

Huh. So the scowl of DOOM wasn't effective. Making a mental note to find a better weapon and responding with a little huff of indignation, Tseng returned to his bedroom, burrowing back under the blankets with a sigh. At least it was still sort of warm under there.

Vincent came in carrying a spoon of honey, a glass of water and two aspirin. "Here, Koi. This should do the trick."

"Honey and aspirin," Tseng insisted, going rather pink at the pet name. "_Just_ those."

"Hmm? Just those?"

"And you," he corrected. "I don't need the water, thanks."

Vincent shrugged. "All right." He settled onto the bed and pulled off his jacket and shoes. "Didn't bother with the cloak today. It's too hot out." He was dressed in a simple white t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. "Had to be prepared for cuddling."

Tseng swallowed the aspirin and squirmed close to Vincent, licking at the honey. "You're always ready for anything, aren't you?"

"I try to be." Vincent settled against the headboard, letting Tseng curl up with his head on his chest.

Tseng finished his honey and relaxed, fisting one hand in the excess fabric of Vincent's shirt. "Don't blame me when you get sick, though."

"Going to take more than contact with you to get me sick. Besides, I've already had it- Marlene and Denzel brought it home from school with them."

"So I don't get to return the favor, then." He shrugged, feeling faintly cheated. "But I get to blame you for getting me sick in the first place."

"Hmm?"

"I can't imagine where else I could have picked it up. Rufus and my team have been fine." He shifted long enough to prod Vincent's stomach. "That makes it your fault."

Vincent laughed. "All right fine. You win." He stroked through sweaty hair, noting that the fever wasn't going down. After a moment, he cleared his throat. "I... well, rather, Chaos, took Reno's key."

"Good. After the way he acted, I don't want him to have it anymore, for any reason." He half closed his eyes to the gentle petting. Mmm....that was nice.

"So... what does that mean then?"

"It means that our relationship is going to be nothing more than professional from this point on."

_Excellent. _

Vincent had to agree with Chaos' sentiment. "Does this mean I get to keep the key?" His tone was light and teasing, but he still wondered what Tseng would say.

Tseng moved so he could look up at Vincent. You didn't talk about these sorts of things with your face pressed against the other party's chest. "Do you want to keep it?"

Vincent nodded honestly. "Yes, I do."

"Then you should. Just...don't lose it, alright?"

"I won't." Vincent kissed Tseng's nose. "Now stop worrying, Koi, and get better."

Tseng sighed and stretched to kiss the corner of Vincent's mouth, then resettled, pulling the blankets up to his ears. "I'm not worrying. I just don't want to have to replace it if your mental guest likes hoarding shiny things."

_I do not hoard shiny things!_

"He would like me to inform you he does not hoard shiny things."

"Mmmm.....he certainly wears enough shiny bits to have me fooled."

_I don't hoard them. They're part of the outfit! _

It looked like Vincent and Chaos were having a little argument. Tseng was starting to recognize the expressions usually involved. Normally he liked to watch, but he was more concerned with sleep at the moment. He yawned, sniffled, and closed his eyes. "Let me know when he's no longer in denial."

"Will do. Pleasant dreams, Koichi."

"Mmh. Your accent needs work."

"I'm working on it."

-------------------------------------------------

The following day…..

--------------------------------------------------

Vincent sighed, settling onto the couch with remote in hand. He had sent the text early this morning to check on Tseng to see if he was feeling better. He hadn't heard back from him yet, and felt incredibly silly for using a text message when he could have just called him.

------

Tseng had made a mental note to change that ringtone to something less bouncy and had then rolled over and gone back to sleep that morning- who texted at 6am, anyway?- but when he woke up again, much later, the message was still unread. He opened it, and smiled, then typed up a response.

{Define better}

A moment later, this time "Tank" echoed through the room, and Vincent stared at his phone for a moment before picking it up and opening it to read. A smile split his face and he carefully texted back.

(Fever down?)

Oh, yes, he needed to pick a ringtone for Vincent as soon as he possibly could.

{No idea.}

As an afterthought, Tseng sent a second message.

{Feel like roadkill, instead of wanting to die. Counts?}

(Sure. Any sign of redhead?)

{One phone call. Very short. Hung up on him.}

(Good. I still feel bad about Chaos beating up on him... well, a little bit.)

{He needed it. BIG ego. Little brain.}

(I'm hoping that wasn't all that was little.)

{O///O}

Well. He could do a little dancing around the subject, but he supposed it was going to come up eventually.

(o.O? Did I say something wrong? I hate this damn gauntlet being so large and my phone being so small.)

{The implication was...suggestive.}

(Well, yes, but it was more to get you to laugh... I think.)

{So far you surpass him in everything. I have no reason to believe you are lacking anywhere.}

Vincent blushed. Well, that was interesting.

{Since when do you text?}

(Cloud showed me how to, and I thought I'd test it out.)

{Mmm....so he is good for something.}

(Be nice. Just because he doesn't like you doesn't mean... well, I guess I'm one to talk.)

{When he stops looking at me like I plan on eating his fiancé for breakfast or some other such nonsense, then I will be nice. Until then I reserve the right to be smarmy.}

(Fair enough. Marlene asked me before she left for school this morning if Bob made you feel better.)

Tseng smiled faintly and pulled the toy closer.

{Tell her yes. He makes a good pillow.}

(Good. She was worried about you- I was too.)

{No need to worry. Flu is not enough to put me down for long.}

(Glad to hear it. So, I wanted to ask you something.)

{I am all metaphorical ears.}

(When you're feeling better, would you like to go out again?)

Tseng blushed, fidgeting with his hair even though he knew Vincent couldn't see him.

{I would. Did you have somewhere in mind?}

(I don't know. I hear the carnival will be in town soon.)

{Carnival? I haven't been to one in......I don't even remember how long.}

(Really?)

{Really. It never occurred to me to go.}

{I have one rule}

(Yes?)

{Buy me a funnel cake.}

Tseng dimly remembered powdered sugar on his fingers in the hot confusion of a carnival years ago.

Vincent laughed.

(Of course. I love them.)

{You DO?}

(Yes. I also like corn in a cup, and roasted corn, and I haven't had a decent turkey leg in years.)

{Have fun with the turkey leg. I'm not touching it}

(Hehe. Don't tell me you and turkeys don't get along.)

{I have seen Elena demolish two on her own and am now scarred for life.}

(...whole turkeys? Damn.)

{Turkey legs. Don't get smart with me}

(Sorry, couldn't help it. Tifa's downstairs, Cloud's out somewhere, and the children are at school. I'm kind of bored and when I get bored, snark happens.)

{You can always come keep me warm.}

(I could do that. Do you still have that tea I brought you?)

{Most of it. Why?}

(Hmm. Because it's my favorite. Oh! I didn't know I could play bejeweled on this phone!)

{You are going to get hooked on that}

(Do you blame me? It's an addictive game.)

{I have kicked addictions. So can you}

Vincent chuckled, pulling on his cloak. (Well, I suppose then you'll have to find something more addicting for me to do.)

He grinned at the double meaning.

{That I can do.} Tseng smiled, pulling two blankets free of the bed and draping them around himself in preparation to shuffle out to the couch. {Any ideas?}


	4. Of the medical kind

In case any of you were wondering how Reno would take being bodily removed from Tseng's life....now you know.  


* * *

Tseng rang the bell at 7th Heaven's back door, feeling all in all pleased with his day. There had been no disasters, no accidents, no mountain of paperwork, and he'd found a liquor down at the little specialty shop that he was certain Vincent would like.

Tifa opened the door. "Oh! Tseng! What a nice surprise. I imagine you're here to see Vincent."

He smiled, offering her the little box of sweets he'd picked up with the liquor- always bring a gift, after all- and nodded. "The only reason I don't come in the business door. Is he in?"

"Yes. Well, he hasn't really been going much of anywhere, as of late." Tifa took the sweets from him and led him through the front room. "I'm honestly surprised he's been able to move as well as he has."

Tseng blinked. Vincent wasn't social, that was for sure, but he was usually busy with something or other. "Oh? Has he been ill?"

Tifa turned to look at him. It dawned on her. "You don't know, do you?"

The bottom quietly dropped out of his stomach and vanished out of sight. He put the bottle on the bookshelf before he could lose hold of it.

"What happened?"

"He got jumped by a few muggers Tuesday night." Tifa noticed how white Tseng was, and quickly ushered him into a chair. "It was so bad we had to take him to the hospital."

Tseng sat shakily and twisted his hands together. "How bad? What _exactly_ was done to him?"

Tifa handed him a cup of strong tea she'd been about to settle down with. She knew Tseng would want to compose himself before he saw Vincent.

"A few broken ribs, his arm, and his leg."

He tried a sip, burned himself, and just clutched it in both hands, his grip tight enough to squeeze the blood from his knuckles. "Muggers, you said? He was hurt that badly by _muggers_?"

"So he said. But…" she trailed off. She wasn't sure if she should be the one to say this.

"But what?"

"There were electrical burns on his arms. Something made by a... rod."

Electrical burns. From a rod. _Reno_. Tseng stood up and held the tea cup out for Tifa to take. "I'm going to kill him."

Tifa took the cup. "Not if Cloud gets him first. From what I could tell, it was a complete surprise attack."

"Tell Cloud to stay out of this." He fumbled for his gun, remembering somewhat belatedly that he wasn't carrying it- household with children after all- and went for a knife instead. He'd gut the slimy little traitor and be done with it. "It's not his business."

"No one is gutting anyone." Vincent leaned against the doorjamb, a crutch under one arm, the other in a sling.

"He knows better," Tseng hissed, torn between hurrying to fuss over Vincent and tearing out of the house to kill Reno RIGHT NOW. "We don't touch each other's loved ones. Ever. He knows what he's done."

Tifa watched the two men, and heard the kitchen door open. "Guys, can you take it somewhere else? Marlene and Denzel just got home from school, and I do _not_ want then hearing about this."

"Where? I can't think of any- you didn't come down the _stairs_ like that, did you?"

Vincent nodded. "I can get around well enough- the doctors tried to get me to use a wheelchair but it would have been silly. Come on, Koichi." The pet name slipped out before he could stop himself. "Let's go tell the children hello, and then we can go up to my room."

Tseng scowled, but his expression softened at the pet name. He went over to Vincent's side, reached for him, then stopped. He didn't know which ribs were broken and didn't want to hurt Vincent.

Vincent smiled. "The left side hurts less than the right."

He swapped sides and kissed Vincent's cheek, comforted by his scent. "But they both hurt."

"Indeed. Tifa, are any of those cookies finished yet?"

The woman smiled at the affection between the two men.

"Yep. Hopefully the kids won't have demolished them by the time we get there."

"You are not bribing me with cookies, Bat," Tseng muttered. "I'm still going to have a long, very physical chat with Reno."

"Fine." Vincent whispered as they followed Tifa. "Too bad though- chocolate chip." They came into the kitchen, and he smiled. "Hello Marlene, Denzel. How was school today?"

"Bribery," he repeated, with a touch less resolve than before. "I can't just let him off scot-free."

Marlene grinned up at Vincent, holding a handmade card up to him. "I told my teacher that you got hurt and we made a card for you! The whole class signed it!"

Denzel just mumbled a 'hi, it was fine' and edged around Tseng.

"Why thank you. I'm sure you didn't have to have the whole class sign it." Vincent took the card with his good arm, showing it to Tseng dutifully.

Tseng examined the card and smiled faintly. "Of course she did. This is big news for a class of elementary school children. You rate nearly as high as new siblings and lost teeth."

Not catching the joke, Marlene grinned and hugged Vincent's good leg, then both of Tseng's, and went to get a cookie.

Vincent carefully tucked the card into his bathrobe pocket and grinned at Tseng. "Would you be a dear and fetch me a cookie? Or seven?"

Ooooh, that grin wasn't _fair_! "I am not a furry quadruped hunted for sport and meat, but yes, I will get you cookies, on the condition that we share them."

Marlene returned with a cookie and looked solemnly up at both of them.

"Mr. Turk?"

Tseng looked down. "Yes?"

"When are you gonna marry Mr. Valentine?"

Vincent's eyes widened and Tifa sputtered into her tea, eyes big as saucers. Both of them looked at the other, then at Tseng.

Tseng thought about it for a moment, then crouched down to face Marlene eye to eye. "We haven't been dating long enough, Ms. Wallace. And even if we had, Vincent is in no condition to be spirited away to somewhere that two men can actually be married to one another."

"But you're going to marry him someday?"

He looked up at Vincent with a very small smile.

"We'll have to see."

Vincent couldn't help it. He blushed, a bright red he was sure made his white bandages stand out even more. Tifa coughed, grinning at Tseng's honesty with Marlene- she appreciated that.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've been ordered to get cookies." He stood up and stepped around her, edging past Denzel to fetch a plate to put the cookies on and trying very hard to act normal after what he had just said.

Vincent looked over at Tifa, who winked. "Okay, guys, into the living room- I want to see that homework out and started." She herded the two in front of her, pausing to duck back into the kitchen. "Tseng, you're more than welcome to stay for dinner- we're having Wutai meatballs."

"Thank you. If I'm still here around then, I'd love to stay."He deliberately didn't look up, carefully arranging cookies on the plate. What if Vincent hadn't liked what he'd said?

After the others had left, Vincent limped over to where Tseng was fiddling with the cookies. "Koichi."

"Yes?"

He leaned over and kissed Tseng softly, and then pulled away. "That is possibly the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone has ever said about me."

Tseng went quite red. "Thank you. And....you're welcome?"

"Indeed. Now, come- it's a bit of journey to get up the stairs."

"I'm sure it is." He finished with the cookies. "Can I help in anyway?"

"Nope. Just let me get up them one by one- Cloud tried helping and we both ended up on the floor at the foot of them." Vincent carefully made it up the first one.

Tseng winced. He'd fallen down more than his share of stairs before. "Fine. But I'm coming up behind you."

Vincent smirked as he made it up to the 10th stair. "Wouldn't that be lovely- unfortunately I'm not in quite the right condition for that." He threw a knee-knocking smile over his shoulder. "However, as soon as I heal up..."

"You," Tseng growled, reaching to goose Vincent, "are not playing fair, and you know it."

They hadn't gotten to that point, yet- two months in, and Vincent had really only seen Tseng in just his skivvies twice. Either way, teasing the younger man about it was quite worth it.

"You keep this up, and you're going to regret it when you've healed."

"Am I now?" The last step, and Vincent stood on the landing to watch Tseng walk up behind him. "But it could be worth it."

"That depends on what you think is worth it." Satisfied that Vincent wasn't going to go tumbling back down the steps, Tseng transferred the cookies to his other hand and put his free hand on the small of Vincent's back, very lightly.

Vincent chuckled.

Tseng rolled his eyes. "You're evil. Just for that, you aren't getting these cookies."

"What? No cookies?" He nudged his bedroom door open and let Tseng in. "But that's _horrible_! Tifa baked them especially for me!"

"Should have thought of that before you made me carry them and teased me." He paused, and smiled. "And let a little girl help me make you blush."

Vincent sat on his bed, settling back against the pillows he used to prop himself up. "Well, let's be honest: the question threw you for a loop, too."

Tseng curled up beside him, looked rather fixedly at the cookies. "I just said what felt right. Was that wrong?"

"No. Not at all." Vincent took a cookie and chewed thoughtfully before swallowing. "Promise me one thing?"

"Yes?"

"Don't go after Reno."

Tseng considered this. "Why not?"

"Because there would be no benefit to it, and honestly, an eye for an eye. I... we did break his ribs."

"An eye for an eye does not come with interest. He sent you to the hospital. You sent him home for a couple of ice packs and a bottle of booze." Tseng glared at a cookie. "And he knows better. He knows what he risks by breaking the rules."

Vincent sighed. "Fine. If you must. But I don't want to know."

Tseng leaned over and kissed Vincent's cheek. "I won't kill him, I promise. But.....the job is all I have had for a long time...what do I have left if the only things I hold sacred are violated?"

Vincent smiled, feeling a teeny blush this time as he picked up the remote he had sitting on the nightstand. "I understand that quite well. Now, Tifa showed me how to tape TV shows on this- I taped one on duct tape."


	5. Of the physical kind

Here we are, into the really fun bits! For those of you who have been questioning Tseng's behavior....here's some answers for you. Consider this at two weeks after the last chapter.

And I can't say this enough: **This fic is now rated M for explicit content. If you shouldn't be reading it, then don't. Mom, this means you, too.**

* * *

Tseng was fairly sure his kitchen had never been so clean, even when everything in it had been brand new. Everything had been scrubbed, polished, and scrubbed again. Why? Vincent was coming over to make dinner, and after the messy bedroom he'd presented on their first visit and his own presentation the next time......he was going to present something neat and clean and orderly, dammit!

* * *

Ok, do I have everything?

_ You've checked the recipe three times. I think stir-fried rice isn't that hard to screw up. And besides, can't you improvise?_

Not Wutai rice. You know that as well as I do.

Vincent checked the bag one more time, then hit the button for Tseng's floor. He had healed considerably in the last week and a half, but still had a cast on one arm.

_And how do you expect to cook with one arm?_

I managed the other day, didn't I?

* * *

Okay. All that was left to do was wait for Vincent. Tseng considered perching on one of the three stools against the back of the extended counter that partitioned off his dining-room-turned-office space (which had been cleared for the occasion), but decided that trying to relax on the couch was a better idea. Sitting there put him closer to the door.

The doorbell rang

Tseng jumped, smoothed his hair and his shirt, and padded over to the door, fighting to not just fling it open.

Vincent flashed his most winning smile. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Tseng kissed Vincent's cheek and plucked the bag from his hand. "I see Tifa didn't have second thoughts about letting you out so soon."

"Nope. I think she was getting annoyed with me being underfoot all the time. You should have seen the look on her face when Cloud and I came back from the doctor's with my leg cast gone."

He snickered. "Handed the kids off to Cid for the evening again?"

"Indeed they did." Vincent shrugged his coat off and walked into the kitchen. "Awwww, Koichi, you cleaned up the kitchen just for me?

Tseng blushed faintly and followed him. "Well...it needed cleaning, and.....the last two times you've been here, something's been an absolute wreck."

Vincent chuckled and kissed Tseng on the nose. "You are too cute. Now, I am going to need a bit of your help- this arm doesn't allow for much."

He wrinkled his nose purely out of reflex. "Of course. Just tell me what you need done."

"First, you can take those onions out of the bag and get them cleaned and chopped. I need to put the rice on- where are your pots?"

"The bottom two drawers on either side of the stove. How finely chopped?" He fetched a cutting board and a knife, then dug the onions out of the bag.

"As small as you want them." Vincent took out the pot and filled it with water, then put it on the stove.

"Oh. I don't think your stove is working."

"Small dice it is." Tseng looked up. "It was working fine this morning. What's wrong?"

"It won't light."

He put the knife down and padded over. "Trust today to be the day it decides to get an attitude. Hold on, let me get a lighter."

"I know." Vincent watched as Tseng leaned over to try and fiddle with a knob. His eyes widened when he noticed the jeans Tseng was wearing hugged his ass perfectly.

Tseng muttered a few creative invocations of Leviathan under his breath and went to get the lighter he kept in the living room for candles and incense.

Unable to help himself, Vincent snagged a belt loop and pulled Tseng back into his arms, turning him around so they were facing.

"Mmh!" He almost lost his balance, but caught himself and stepped willingly into Vincent's hold. "Yes?"

"I like those jeans on you." Vincent murmured before kissing Tseng soundly.

"Thank you, I picked- mph." Well. As much as he didn't like being interrupted...this was quite nice. Quite nice indeed.

Vincent's good arm pulled Tseng closer, while he managed to use the other one to cup the swell of Tseng's ass and squeeze. That should get a delightful reaction...

Tseng squeaked into the kiss. Vincent's hand shouldn't have been that mobile yet, and he'd assumed it would just stay around him. Apparently not. Fine. Fight fire with fire, as they say. He looped his arms around Vincent's waist, sliding one into his back pocket. Mmm....very nice.

_Go and light the stove._

DO YOU MIND?

_ I'm hungry. Get the stove lit and make me some food. Then I'll be in the mood for all of this._

Vincent reluctantly pulled away. "Koichi, if we keep this up... well, I'm liable to take you on the floor of your kitchen, but then neither of us would get to eat, and Tifa went through all the trouble to buy me what I needed."

Tseng smiled sweetly. "We haven't started anything that can't be left for a bit," he purred.

Somewhere behind them, the stove clicked and a small flame flickered to life on the back right burner. Tseng peered over Vincent's shoulder at it, confused. "Vincent, since when have you been able to do that?'

Vincent laughed. "It wasn't me as far as I know. Now," he gently pushed Tseng away, "go and get those onions chopped while I get the rice started."

Tseng huffed at him. "I didn't do it and no one touched it. And my apartment isn't haunted."

Vincent smirked and carefully swatted Tseng with his claw. "Go on, git."

"Hey! Watch yourself, mister, or I'll git right to the broom closet. See how you like being chased with a damp mop."

"Ooh, I'm so scared!"

_You liked that a little too much._

And?

"You should be. Wet mop is very close to wet towel, and I'm very good at towel-whipping."

Whipping? That sounds... fun...

* * *

About 30 minutes later, the rice was done, the onions chopped and cooked, the chicken was cooking, and dessert was chilling in the fridge.

Tseng resisted the urge to go and try to help Vincent, knowing he was going to get smacked with a pot holder if he did it again, but he couldn't just _stand_ there and watch!

"Anything else I can do?'

"Hmm? Set the table."

"I meant in here. The table's been set for more than an hour."

"Nope. What you can do," Vincent kissed him, nibbling on his bottom lip, "is go pour yourself a glass of wine. I'll join you in a moment."

"But....don't you need help with _something_?"

"No. I've got it."

Tseng hesitated, looking from Vincent to the dining room and back.

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Just....never mind." He shuffled into the dining room and poured two glasses of wine, then leaned against the table and fiddled with his, waiting for Vincent.

_That was odd._

You're telling me. Ooh, this rice is perfect!

_ Don't you think we should be a little more concerned?_

He'll tell me if something is wrong.

Tseng moved from the table to rest his elbows on the counter-top, wineglass out of harm's way.

Vincent tasted the rice and onions one more time, nodded, and then went to stand in behind Tseng. He took the other glass of wine and sipped it carefully, watching his boyfriend over the top of it. He set it back down, then reached over and tenderly brushed hair back from brown eyes. "You want to talk about it, Koichi?"

It was nothing short of amazing how Vincent could tell that something was bothering him. Even so, Tseng shook his head. "You asked me not to."

"Yes, but it's really bothering you. I'm willing to listen- I might not like what you have to say, but I'm here."

"Reno went running to Rufus after we had our....discussion." He ran his finger around the rim of the wine glass. "Went and reported me for my conduct. For...for bringing my home life to work."

Vincent ground his teeth, but nodded. "Go on?"

"I couldn't properly justify my actions to Rufus...I'm on probation until he sees fit to take me off of it. And Reno is taking every opportunity to harass me."

Vincent's claw almost crushed the delicate glass he held in it.

_I TOLD YOU!_

Stop.

_ We should have kicked the redheaded punk's ass when we had the fucking chance!_

Tseng looked fixedly at the wine in his glass. "I suppose I deserve it, on some level. Well....most of it. Some of the things he's done..."

"No. Don't say that." Vincent cupped Tseng's chin and turned it to look up at him. "You made some... bad decisions, we'll say. Reno obviously couldn't let you go, so he reacted. So did you." He smiled. "My mother... she used to have a saying. For every action, there is a consequence. You acted in vengeance, but Rufus knows you. He knows that this was just... something that happened. Now I don't agree with him punishing you and not Reno--"

_We're going to go and talk to the jerkface pretty boy._

"--but he's only doing what he can."

Tseng shook his head. "Vincent, I....cut him up pretty seriously. Nothing life-threatening, but he'll have permanent scars. I...enjoyed doing it. I deserve what's done to me in return." He smiled bitterly. "I did, after all, take a new partner without mentioning it to him first."

Vincent scowled. "Tseng, I get it. I do. But since when did Reno have anything to do with who you _love_?"

_ Oh no, Vincent. You didn't. You said the L word!_

Quiet.

He gulped, not sure if he ought to burst into tears at the word or just run from the room. He'd...he had wanted to hear that. But not now. Not when it just made him feel worse.

Vincent bit his lip. After a moment, he took a deep breath, and reached over, cupping Tseng's cheeks in his hands. "Tseng..."

"He doesn't," Tseng whispered. "He never has, but...I didn't just get him back for hurting you. I made sure he'll never forget that I cheated on him. I scarred him and I made him look like a fool, and I forced him to go running to Rufus for protection. He's not...he won't let me forget."

Vincent swallowed. Every muscle in his body was screaming to do something, to react.

It was at that moment the smoke alarm went off. He swore loudly and angrily, rushing away. He opened the oven, turned it off and groaned. Dammit.

Tseng slid quietly down to lean against the wall and buried his face in his knees, shivering faintly.

Vincent shoved the pan into the sink and turned the water on, dousing the blackened mess. When he was sure there was nothing else that could possibly catch on fire or ruin (shoving what he could into the fridge) he went around the counter and slid onto the floor, kneeling so he was at eye level with Tseng.

Tseng didn't look up.

All right. If that was the way he wanted to play.

Vincent grabbed Tseng's hand. "Look at me." When he didn't, he let his eyes turn gold and murmured in Chaos' voice, "_look_ at me."

Tseng shuddered. "Vincent, please, don't. I don't know if I'm going to cry or be sick."

"Don't what?"

"Don't....I don't know. I just don't want to get anything on you."

Vincent laughed quietly, then scooted closer and pulled the younger man closer. "Just tell me what you need. I'm here." He took another steadying breath. "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere.

_ Moment of truth much? I hope you know what you're getting us into._

Trust me on this one.

"I love you."

"I don't know!" He pushed weakly at Vincent's shoulder, unable to muster the will to shove hard enough to have any effect. "I don't know what I need! All I know is that I'm being hurt and I feel like I deserve it but I _know_ I shouldn't feel like that and I don't know what to- what?"

Vincent smiled, tears forming. "You want me to say it in Wutain? I love you, Tseng."

Tears won out and Tseng buried his face in Vincent's shirt, as much to hide his face as to hide the tears. Sobbing, he clung to whatever parts of Vincent he could reach, desperate for reassurance.

"Shh, Koichi. shhh..." Vincent rocked the sobbing man back and forth, cradling him close and murmuring softly in every language he knew. "I've got you... like I said, I'm not leaving."

"You should," he gasped between sobs. "I'm not worth it. You've already gotten sent to the hospital, and I haven't even slept with you yet."

Ah, there was his Koichi. Still in there under the turmoil. "Maybe it's because I know you are worth it. You are one of the best things that's happened to me since... well, ever."

"Funny. I'm a traitor and a killer and a sick, twisted, messed-up assassin-for-hire. You can do better than that."

"And I'm a former assassin who all but sold his soul to the devil for the woman he thought he loved, only to be betrayed and have horrible things done to my body. And, of course, I'm dead. Your point is?"

Tseng pushed closer, hiding his face in the side of Vincent's neck. "I can't even control myself."

Vincent sighed, kissing the top of Tseng's head. "It doesn't matter. I love you, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you to believe me."

He looked up, blinking through damp lashes. "Kiss me?"

Leaning down, Vincent brushed his lips over Tseng's tenderly, delighting in the shivers he felt going up his spine.

Tseng took a slow, shaky breath and threaded one hand through Vincent's hair, letting Vincent do as he pleased with the kiss.

Tilting his head, he nipped Tseng's bottom lip and soothed it with his tongue, all but pulling the Turk into his lap. Tseng shifted to straddle Vincent's legs, an easier position to work out of, kissing back a little but making no move to try and dominate it.

His claw moved up and down Tseng's back while his cast arm clumsily pulled him closer. He pulled away, only for a moment, took another breath, and then dove back in, deepening the kiss.

Mumbling faintly in approval, Tseng submitted to the kissing, biting delicately at Vincent's lip. He got a decent hold on Vincent's shirt with his free hand, fisting the fabric with little regard for its safety.

Vincent pulled away, gasping, and grinned, letting Chaos show his teeth. "Someone likes it."

"I was sort of hoping you both liked it," Tseng panted.

Vincent's eyes turned a dark shade of gold. "Oh, we do. Very much. The question is-" he used the claw to rip the back of Tseng's shirt open, "-it's more like a battle between slow and soft-" he nibbled at Tseng's earlobe, "-or hard and fast." He bit down.

Tseng squeaked very quietly at the feeling of the claw moving down his spine. "Hard and fast wouldn't be a good idea with your injuries still healing," he pointed out, trying to convince himself of the same thing.

"Hmm. Good point." He quickly stood up, taking Tseng with him. "Legs around my waist, Koichi." Chaos smiled down at him. "Wouldn't want to drop you."

Tseng obeyed, blinking up at Vincent's face with a mixture of curiosity and confusion. He had seen Vincent's eyes go gold when Chaos was close to the surface and he had heard Chaos' voice rumbling in Vincent's chest when they were irritated, but he had never seen one eye go gold while the other stayed red. It was...odd.

Vincent kissed his forehead. "Do you trust me? Trust us?"

He nodded. "Yes?"

"Good." Vincent started off for the bedroom, knowing his way there quite well.

_ So... we're really doing this then?_

It's not like you have much say in the matter.

_ I suppose you're right. Tell you what- I'll just hang out in the back and lend a hand here and there. He needs comfort, and me... well, honestly, I'd rather screw him into the mattress. Keep our eyes different colors, though. He likes it._

Tseng shifted to bite at Vincent's- Chaos'- neck.

"You keep that up and you'll end up against a wall with your feet bent around your neck," Chaos' voice rumbled. "He's going to take care of you... but I'll be here too. We're in this together, and though I don't exactly understand why he loves you, I know he does. And he means it. He's going to stay with you. And where Vincent goes, I go." Chaos grinned again, teeth white in the semi-dark hallway as they paused at the bedroom door. "Okay?"

Tseng smiled a little shakily. "Just....experimenting," he murmured softly. "You're welcome here, just as he is."

"I know. But right now, you need him, and he needs you." The demon's voice turned serious as he set Tseng on his feet. "Don't hurt him. I don't think his heart could handle it again."

"I don't think I could if I wanted to. And I don't."

"Fair enough. I better let him back out- he's climbing the walls, as it were." His eyes went bright gold, shining in the dark, and then the familiar shade of red returned.

Tseng grabbed Vincent and pulled him close at once, stretching to kiss him firmly.

"Mmm... god, you are still wearing _far_ too much clothing." Vincent mumbled.

"You haven't let go of me long enough for me to take anything off," Tseng chuckled. "And at least my shirt will be coming off easily."

"Ah. Well then." Vincent pulled away and reached for the edges of Tseng's shirt, tugging it off and letting it fall. "Better?"

Tseng smiled and arched his back, then ran his fingers over Vincent's chest. "Take this off and we'll be even."

Vincent batted his eyelashes. "/Do it for me/?" he asked in Wutain, knowing it would make Tseng just a little more crazy.

"/Be careful what tricks you use/," he murmured, hooking his fingers under Vincent's shirt and pulling it up. "/They might backfire/."

Vincent held up his arms and let the shirt fall onto the ground. "I'll be sure to remember that."

Tseng set his mouth to Vincent's scars, tonguing them delicately, hands braced on his waist to keep him more or less still.

"Gods, Tseng..." Vincent moaned. "That's just... not... _fair_..."

"You're just jealous because I thought of it first," he chuckled, following the stem of the autopsy scar down to Vincent's navel.

Vincent growled and tangled a hand in Tseng's hair, pulling him up for a kiss. "Well, I happen to know where you like it, too." His claw slipped down to the jeans he liked so much, trailing along the waistband.

Tseng shivered at the rough treatment, gasping into the kiss. "Very true."

"Here's the other question: how long can I keep you standing until you fall over?"

"Long enough to take you down with me."

"Hmmm. What a prospect." Vincent angled his hips towards the bed and pushed, letting Tseng drag him down onto the mattress. He propped himself up on his elbows and smirked. "Whadda ya know, it's actually made up this time! Expecting company, Koichi?"

"No, I was just feeling domestic." He hooked one leg around Vincent's hips and smiled. "Sometimes I just clean for no reason."

Vincent smiled, letting his hair fall around his face and create a curtain. He studied Tseng carefully. "So... if I say it again, are you going to start crying this time?"

Tseng chuckled and sniffed. "I don't think so, no, but I'm not making any promises."

A crooked smile, and then Vincent leaned down, rubbing his nose affectionately against Tseng's. "I love you."

He smiled and rubbed back. "Love you too."

"Really?" There was a hint of disbelief in Vincent's voice.

"Really. I've just been...afraid to admit it."

If his smile could have gotten any bigger, it would have. Happily, Vincent leaned down and kissed Tseng thoroughly. Tseng made a pleased noise and shifted to get a little further onto the bed, far enough that he was stable without one leg braced against the floor. Safe, he wrapped that leg around Vincent as well.

"Jeans off?" Vincent mumbled, cursing how his cast was so big and bulky and wasn't really helping matters at all.

"Mmhm." He released Vincent and reached for his belt, then paused. "Do you...ah...need help with yours?"

Making a frustrated noise, Vincent sat up and nodded. "I hate this cast."

Tseng chuckled and wriggled out of his jeans, then reached for Vincent's. "How did you get into these in the first place?"

"...cloudhelped."

"Oh, I'm sure he _loved_ that." He undid the button and zip, leaning in close to kiss at Vincent's stomach. "There you go."

Vincent smirked ruefully. "I guess." Oooh, that felt nice. "So... no pawprints this time? I promise mine are just blue."

"No pawprints," he agreed, teasingly hooking under fingers under the waistband of Vincent's boxers. "Just green silk."

With a growl, Vincent pinned Tseng to the bed. "Oh, no you don't. I get to play first."

Tseng smiled up at Vincent. "You really ought to make up your mind," he purred, running one foot up Vincent's leg. "I might start getting ideas."

Without replying, Vincent used his claw to delicately remove the last bit of Tseng's clothing, letting the cool metal rasp over the warmer parts of his body. "I have a few of my own."

"Mmmm.....care to share?"

"Maybe... if you're a good boy I might." He rasped his teeth over Tseng's pulse, and then bit down.

Tseng inhaled sharply, his nails digging into Vincent's shoulder and bicep. "And if I'm bad?"

"Then we might have to tie you up... although..." Vincent pondered for a moment. He propped himself up on his elbows and stared thoughtfully at Tseng.

"I could deal with- Vincent?"

"Have you ever just... had it soft? You know…slow, and sweet?" He had no idea where this idea was coming from, but he liked the sound of it.

_Aha. I like where you're going with this. Show him a little tenderness, hmm?_

You need to stop watching TV with Marlene.

_Donkey had a point. Now, don't leave the poor boy hanging._

Tseng smiled faintly. "Not in a very, very long time. Are you offering?"

"Only if you want it that way, Koichi."

He nodded. "I do."

"Good." Vincent leaned over and kissed him softly. "Say my name?"

Tseng tangled his fingers in Vincent's hair and held him down in the kiss for a bit, then released him. "_Vincent_," he breathed.

Gods, that sounded wonderful. He began trailing kisses along Tseng's neck, nipping with his teeth, while with a little careful maneuvering he used his hand to trail over his stomach teasingly.

He shivered in delight, giving a soft moan. It felt better than he'd thought it could- it really had been too long since he'd been treated gently.

Vincent smirked as Tseng shivered under him. This was absolutely exquisite. Getting an idea, he used his tongue to teasingly trace over the first of the Wutai characters inked on Tseng's chest. "What does this one mean again?"

"G-grace," he managed, tightening his hold on Vincent.

"Hmm. And this one?" A little this time, painting delicate swirls and straying to scrape his teeth over a nipple.

Tseng arched into it. "Stealth."

"And this one?" The character was just above his belly button, and Vincent smirked at the heave of Tseng's chest.

Okay. Steady voice. He wasn't a sex-crazed teenager. He could keep his cool. "Grace."

"I thought that was the one on your chest?"

"Strength. Dammit, Vincent, you can't expect me to remember when you're going _that_."

"I'm sorry, Koichi. I'll remember next time not to." He made his move, tenderly grasping, but with just enough force that both of them gasped.

"Nothing to be sorry for, but....nnh!" He lifted his hips against Vincent's hand with a sudden moan. "But you can't expect me to be certain on facts when I've got you to distract me."

"What was that? I didn't get that last bit." He moved his hand again.

"You can't-aah!- can't..." He grabbed Vincent's hand and stilled it. "You are an evil, evil man."

"So I've been told." He kissed Tseng softly. "Where do you keep the condoms?" Not the most romantic way to put it, but it worked.

Tseng smiled into the kiss. "Nightstand. Bottom drawer. The lube's in there too."

Vincent nodded and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed so he could rummage through the drawer (it was a little difficult with the cast- he swore he was going to the doctor's the next day and having it taken off).

Tseng rolled over onto his side and admired the line of Vincent's back and the contrast of his hair against his skin, such perfect black on porcelain-pale. He was dating a work of art.

"You have two bottom drawers. Which drawer is it?"

Tseng scooted a little closer and drew his fingers across the small of Vincent's back, so lightly they were hardly touching. "I'm sure you can figure it out."

Oooh... yes, that was lovely. He glanced over his shoulder. "Must you do that?"

He blinked innocently up at Vincent, tucking his hand under himself. "Do what?"

"Uh huh." He turned back to the nightstand, finding the lube. Now, where was the box of-

As soon as Vincent wasn't looking at him, Tseng reached out and put his hands on Vincent's slim hips, stretching to kiss the little dimples low on his back.

"Oh!" Vincent gasped, arching his back, and then turned around to glare at the younger man. "You."

"Me?"

"You need to stop this business of distracting me, or I won't be able to make love you to like I want." Oh. Wait. Had he meant to say that?

"I'm sure you're capable of digging in a drawer without using any higher brain functions," he said softly, sliding one hand forward onto Vincent's thigh. "Love can be fun, you know."

Vincent grinned, leaned over and kissed his boyfriend soundly. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're amazing?"

Tseng grinned back, catching Vincent's lower lip between his teeth as he pulled back and worrying at it for a moment. "Never."

"Of course not." he turned back and rummaged a bit more. The box was un-opened, and he felt a tiny stirring of pride at this fact- it meant Tsneg really had wanted to be with him.

"It's not a requirement for being a sex toy." He reached to run his hands over every bit of Vincent he oculd reach.

"Ok, number one: you are not a sex toy. You are a human being, and I don't want to hear those words in my presence ever again, unless I'm the one telling you that. And number two," Vincent turned back around and held the box open, "I haven't seen this brand since Zasck used to but them."

Tseng offered a very small smile. "I'm not anymore," he corrected. "But I have a collection I'm going to introduce you to at some point. And as for those...I like them. Always have."

Vincent chuckled and pushed Tseng back onto the bed. Then, his gaze turned shy, and he stroked his hand over Tseng's cheek. "This is going to sound... well, kind of awkard, but how exactly do you want to do this?"

He let Vincent push him, closing his eyes to the gentle touch. "I want to face you and I want to be dominated. I don't care about the rest."

"All right."

He opened the box, and then had a brilliant idea. He pressed the foil packet into Tseng's hand and said, teasingly, "You know, it's been a while since I've had to use one of these. Want to give me a hand?"

"Since you only have one fully functional one, you mean?" Tseng chuckled, taking it and opening it. "Of course."

Vincent found himself really, really wanting Tseng to touch him. He had managed to stay calm, for the most part, but now, the thought of Tseng's hands touching him, rolling the cool latex over him... yeah, this was going to take a little more control than he thought.

_Need a hand?_

If you... you don't mind. Just give me a moment to gather my thoughts.

_Sure._

Tseng took his time, leaning across Vincent to flick the wrapper at the nightstand, then nudging at his side. "I can't reach if you don't sit up."

Chaos opened his eyes. "Well, if you insist." He sat up, splaying his legs and leaning back on his elbows. "Like what you see?" He drawled, noting the gleam in the other man's eyes.

Oh, yes he did. Very much. "Welcome back, Chaos," he said pleasantly, moving to lie between Chaos legs.

"Nice to be back. He needed a moment to collect himself. I think," Chaos murmured, trailing a hand through Tseng's hair, delighting in the silkiness of it. "He doesn't want to spoil the moment by turning into Johnny Come Early."

Tseng tipped his head into the petting. He'd always liked having his hair played with. "I'm flattered."

"You should be. Now, why don't you be a good boy and do as you're told? He can still feel it, just so you know. And I can too." The demon tilted his head to the side. "One day though- he'll just have to let me play."

"I look forward to it." He rolled the condom on slowly, looking up at the entrancing eyes.

"Oooh..." Chaos let his head fall back, arching his hips a little. "He likes that. He really does..."

"So do you, unless I'm mistaken." He scootched forward to lick at Chaos' belly, one arm looped around his hips to balance.

The demon gasped.

_Can I come back now?_

Must you really? This is getting good.

"Mmmm....and I'm usually right about such things, when I'm reading people."

_Chaos..._

Stop whining. Yes, just one more moment.

Chaos grabbed a handful of Tseng's hair and pulled him up for a blistering kiss. "You'll get your chance with me another day, pet."

Oh. Oh, wow. "Leviathan bless me, how am I supposed to keep up with /both/ of you?"

"You'll manage, I'm sure."

A moment later, red eyes stared back into Tseng's, painfully aware of how much he needed him. "Tseng," he rasped, still trying to find his control.

Tseng looked up at him and smiled lazily, more than eager to tease a little. "Yeeees?"

Gods, when did he get so needy? "I..." He blinked, took another breath, and then kissed Tseng gently.

He accepted the kiss eagerly, then caught Vincent's face in his hands to stop him for a moment. "You what?"

"You. I need." Apparently he'd lost his sense of syntax and proper grammar too.

"Need what? Lessons in sentence structure?" A little bit cruel, yes, but he liked to play.

"Yes. Apparently so." Aha, there it was. He took another calming breath, and then pushed Tseng onto his back. "But I blame it on the beautiful man in my arms."

Tseng blushed deeply. "We'll have to work on that, then."

"Indeed." His hand grasped blindly for the lube, wondering where it had gotten to. His cast was still making things horribly clumsy, and gods be damned if he suddenly felt like some teenaged virgin all over again.

"Over to the left," Tseng said helpfully, trying to stifle a chuckle and only half-succeeding.

Vincent found it. Hmm. Well, here was a way for punishing Tseng- a little more stalling to make the moment sweeter. He sat up and opened the bottle, putting a little on his hand and stroking until he was hard, shuddering a little.

Tseng lay still and watched, waiting for Vincent to touch him again. Any moment now. Just another second. Or not....

Vincent trailed a sticky hand over Tseng's thigh, eyes never leaving his as his hand dipped and--

Tseng squeaked, lifting his hips up eagerly.

Gods, he was tight. Vincent moved carefully, letting his lover become used to the feeling before tossing the closed bottle to the side and using his knees to nudge Tsengs' thighs apart. A few more thrusts before he pulled his hand away and settled between the strong legs.

He silently thanked whoever had taught Vincent that lingering on prep work wasn't always necessary and spread his legs at the nudging.

"Tseng."

"Mmmhm?"

"Open your eyes, Koichi." His voice wavered on the pet name, but he kept calm.

Tseng did, albeit with some effort. It had become a deeply ingrained habit over his time with Reno, a habit that was going to be hard to break. "Sorry, Bat."

Vincent didn't answer, but leaned down and kissed him softly, angling up, and then- Oh, sweet gods.

He bit Vincent's lip without meaning to, tasting blood on his tongue.

Vincent moaned, a hint of coppery blood on his lips. Chaos delighted in the flavor too but said nothing, keeping his exultation mostly to himself.

Okay, so being bitten didn't bother Vincent. Tseng filed that away for future reference and rocked his hips experimentally. By this point it had been awhile since he'd slept with anybody, and longer still since that anybody had been anybody even close to worthwhile, and he wasn't all that willing to wait much longer.

Vincent rocked back, shuddering. It really had been too long since anything, honestly, and the way Tseng was moving with him was... words that could describe it simply didn't exist.

Mmm....no cursing, no swearing, no gasped orders to move this way or hitch his hips at that angle. Just....perfect.

Unable to keep the kiss up, Vincent broke away, gasping. "_Tseng_," he groaned, burying his face in soft hair as he braced his claw against the headboard and used it to give himself better leverage.

Note to self: figure out how to brace feet on bed without risking feet slipping too far. He couldn't get much of a grip where he was, decided it wasn't worth wasting brain cells over, and hissed faintly when Vincent got a proper grip on the headboard.

He moved faster now, still trying to go easy on his lover, but just the way Tseng gripped him tightly, his feet scrabbling for a hold on the bottom board as he hissed drove Vincent almost to the brink of insanity.

Tseng gave up on trying to brace himself and settled for just getting his arms around Vincent, burying his face in his neck.

A little more. Vincent could feel it now. Suddenly, it occurred to him that maybe Tseng needed a little attention too, and he pushed his hand a little awkwardly between the two of them to grab him and begin moving his hand in time to his thrusts.

Tseng managed a throaty moan that might have had Vincent's name in it somewhere and tightened his hold on Vincent's shoulders, nails digging in a little deeper than either of them would have approved of under other circumstances.

"Ko... ko..ic...TSENG..." Lights exploded behind his eyes in brilliant display of fireworks, and it was all he could to keep pumping his hand as he came.

Tseng was very glad he'd managed to keep his eyes open; watching Vincent's face was like nothing he'd ever seen before, more than enough to push him over the edge with a moan that bordered on a cry.

Vincent stayed taut, his body rigid and trembling for a few moments more before collapsing into a boneless heap, panting heavily.

Wow. That was the first word that came to him when he managed to process his thoughts. That was...

_Amazing? I'd have to agree._

Tseng would have been perfectly happy to just lie there for a time and not move, but there was one small issue. "Vincent, I can't breathe."

"Oh!"

"Could you scoot a little, please?"

Vincent quickly rolled off of Tseng, allowing the younger man to have a respite from being squished. He sat up and quickly disposed the used rubber, and then turned to watch Tseng lie there.

Tseng smiled lazily and beckoned to him. "You can't be planning on just sitting there and watching me. Come here."

Eagerly, Vincent went into his lover's arms (it sounded so good to finally think that) and snuggled into his side, laying his cheek on a shoulder and laying his arm over Tseng's waist. Tseng settled against Vincent with a pleased little sigh, nuzzling at Vincent's hair. Something occurred to him, then, and he snorted.

"What?"

"Something you said earlier."

Vincent propped his chin in his hand. "Ok, wise one. What did I say?"

"I think it was something along the lines of you being liable to take me on the kitchen floor and make both of us completely forget about dinner if I kept teasing you." He looked thoughtful. "There was something about Tifa in there too."

Vincent chuckled. "I think I did say something like that."

"Mmmhm. Well....it wasn't the kitchen floor."

"No, it wasn't." Vincent kissed Tseng and rubbed his nose against his cheek. "But that could be fun, one of these days."

"When you aren't still recovering from multiple broken bones, we can have fun in other parts of the apartment," he promised, planting a kiss on the corner of Vincent's mouth. "But not until then."

"Mmm. I like the sound of that." How long had it been since he'd been able to enjoy afterglow like this?

Tseng yawned. "You didn't leave anything on, did you?"

"Nope. Turned off the stove, everything else is in the fridge, and as for the chicken... well, let's just say if you had a dog, the dog wouldn't eat it." Vincent laughed.

"Mmm...good. I don't want to even think about getting up right now."

"Me either." Vincent mock-groaned and rolled onto his back, throwing his arm over his eyes. "You've broken me."

He laughed at that and curled up enough to rest his cheek on Vincent's stomach. "Speaking of which....how's the arm?"

"Tomorrow, I am going to the doctor and getting this goddamned cast off."

"Are you sure? I've never seen anyone get out of casts as fast as you have."

"I think I'll be fine. It was more so it would have time to set, but Chaos helped speed up the healing." Vincent stroked a tired hand through soft hair, smiling. "He says to tell you that you're damned good, but you better have the day off after he's done with you. You won't be able to walk."

Tseng grinned, half-closing his eyes to the petting. "Tell him thank you, and that he'd better hope I feel like letting him top."

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. Now what a lovely image that is."

"Do tell."

"Well..." Vincent let his hand drape long black strands over Tseng's shoulders. "You, riding me, your hair tickling my thighs as I watch you completely lose control..."

Tseng smiled. "I like that idea. Of course, I could say the same about swapping positions."

"Really now?" Vincent really, really liked Tseng's after-sex voice; it had a low rumble in it that thrilled him to no end.

"Oh, yes. Don't think your being older and bigger than me means you get to dominate all the time." He traced nonsensical designs over Vincent's chest. "I can be quite aggressive when I want to be."

"I like that idea." Vincent murmured drowsily, feeling sleep beginning to beckon him.

Tseng stretched back out, fitting himself to Vincent's side. "I propose you make me breakfast in the morning," he mumbled. "Since I didn't get dinner."

"We'll see what I can manage." Vincent pulled the covers up over the both of them, yawning.

Tseng smiled and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Bat."

_That was... _

Yes?

_He's going to be around for a long time. _

I certainly hope so. Good night Chaos.

_'Night Vincent._


	6. Of the somewhat poisonous kind

And here we are again, with another installment of our favorite sharp shooters and the interesting arrangement they have reached. No smutt here, just good old-fashioned cuteness and fluff in a sexy wrapper.

* * *

"Just don't let Chaos into my meager collection of jewelry and we'll be fine," Tseng murmured, attempting to knot his tie with a mug of coffee in one hand. When was the last time he'd been running this close to late for work? No matter. He didn't have time to wonder.

Vincent chuckled sleepily and rolled over to watch his lover try and compose himself. "He's sound asleep. I think your jewelry is safe."

"Fine. Just....never mind, I'm late." He got the tie done and bent to kiss Vincent's temple. "If something falls in the hall, it was just me."

Vincent curled his hand into Tseng's hair and pulled him down for an intense kiss. "I'll be here when you get home, Koichi."

Mmmm.....he liked the sound of that. "Maybe we can try doing dinner again, hmm?"

"Sure. I might have to run out and grab some ingredients, but that sounds wonderful. Probably should, just to let Tifa know where I am... or," he drawled lazily, "I could just lie here in bed naked until you get home..."

"As wonderful an idea as that may be, I am not skipping dinner two nights in a row, and- no, don't let me start talking, I'm late!" Tseng tore himself away and paused in the doorway. "You might want to start your day by taking apart the booby trap you left in the fridge last night. I had to catch a few things that fell from your terrible stacking job."

"I suppose." Vincent sat up and smiled. "Have a good day."

Tseng snorted. "_Right_," he called over his shoulder. "Good. As long as I keep a couple of floors between me and Reno, I'll be fine."

Vincent watched him leave, and then settled back onto the rumpled bed clothes. A little more sleep would be lovely.

* * *

Tseng just barely made it on time, but managed to reach the steps just ahead of Reno. Reno gave him a look. He sighed. It was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Reno was seething. He knew, saw it on Tseng's face the minute he walked in that morning. Tseng had obviously been laid, and by someone other than him.

He stood outside Tseng's office, clenching his fists.

How dare he? How the hell did he get thrown out the door for the pansy emo-boy? He just didn't get it.

He knocked.

"Come in," Tseng called, more concerned with the reports he needed to fill out than with whoever might be there.

"Yo."

Oh, no. Why was the world doing this to him? "Can I help you with something, Reno?"

"Is he better than me?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, is Vincent better at fucking you than I am?" Reno's eyes were hard, and his voice had an edge to it.

Tseng looked up and gave Reno a hard look. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Does he know how you like your cock sucked? Or how you like to use handcuffs?" Reno was angry now. "Does he know you like it when you bleed?"

"You know, I could have sworn that Rufus told you to stay away from me because of the possibility that I might...assault you again."

"You bastard son of a bitch. I'm the best fuck you've ever had and you know it," Reno snarled.

Tseng smiled thinly. "Then it's a good thing that Vincent's doesn't fuck me, isn't it?"

Reno blinked. "What?"

"He actually cares about more than sex. He can think with his head instead of his dick. And he can kiss. Get out of my office."

Reno stood there, dumbfounded, for a very long minute. Finally, he slunk away, closing the door behind him.

Tseng snorted and returned to his paperwork. There. That ought to keep him busy for the rest of the day, if not the remainder of the week.

* * *

Vincent hummed quietly as he tidied up the mess from his cooking. He checked the clock. 6:15. Tseng would be home any minute.

He'd gone over to Seventh Heaven to grab a change of clothes and his toothbrush, much to Tifa's delight. She had teased him mercilessly, but he honestly hadn't minded it.

* * *

Oh, he wanted to crawl into bed and never get up again. He almost hoped Vincent had gone out and wasn't back yet, just so he wouldn't have to face him. Still...."I'm hoooome," he called tiredly.

"In here."

_Uh_ _oh. He doesn't sound good._

Reno?

_Maybe. We need to have a chat with the redhead sometime soon, methinks._

Agreed.

"Tseng?"

Tseng shuffled into the kitchen. "I'm here."

Vincent walked over and kissed Tseng on the cheek. "You look like someone stole your favorite toy."

Tseng smiled tiredly. "More like someone made fairly certain that I won't get to play tonight."

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I feel terrible. I'd planned on another evening with you, but..." He sighed and leaned into Vincent.

"What did Reno do this time?" Vincent asked, threading his hand through Tseng's hair and kissing him on the temple.

He turned to nose at Vincent's neck. "Put something in my coffee. I have no idea what it was and I'm not sure I want to know."

Vincent sighed carefully. "Did you mention anything to Rufus? Surely he sees that you're really not the one at fault here."

"I can't prove anything," Tseng grunted. "And I spent a good portion of the afternoon just lying on the couch feeling sick."

Vincent scowled and kissed Tseng on the forehead again. "So I suppose you're not going to want to eat."

_That's it. Tomorrow,_ I'm _going to go and speak to Rufus._

You?

_Yes, me._

Only if you promise me you're going to do something effective.

_Don't I always?_

"I....might. In a little bit. Right now, I need to sit down and I need a cup of tea."

"Ok. Why don't you get settle down on the couch, and I'll make you that tea?"

Tseng nodded gratefully. "Thank you." He started back towards the living room. "How was your day?"

"It was fine. Quiet. You have quite a movie collection, so I wasn't bored."

"Glad they amused you." He kicked his shoes off and settled down with a heavy sigh. "Which one was your favorite?"

"I liked 'A Knight's Tale'. Cream?"

"Oh, God, no. _No_ cream."

"Sugar?"

"Um.....honey. And very little of it." Tseng slumped against the arm of the couch and covered his face with one hand. "I even one-upped him this morning. I should have known better."

"One-upped him?" Vincent carried the steaming mug of tea into the room. "What did you say?"

"I think I broke his brain." Tseng smiled. "I swear I saw the smoke coming out of his ears."

Vincent handed him his tea and sat, pulling Tseng's feet in his lap.

"Mmm....thank you. You know, you're lucky you got out before you got high enough on the ladder to have to do paperwork."

"I guess so. Now, what did you say to him?"

"I told him that you actually care about more than sex.- you care about me. I also insinuated that he can't kiss- he can't- and that he's an idiot."

"Wow. That's impressive. He can't kiss? Ooh, that must have been a blow to his ego."

"No, he can't kiss. Not that he tries very often." He pulled his feet away and twisted to burrow under Vincent's arm.

"Really?" Vincent let Tseng burrow closer.

_Hmph. Serves him right._

"Really. It's about sex with him. Give and take. Kissing is not necessary." He sighed and moved Vincent's hand to rest on his stomach.

Vincent kissed him softly. "But I think it is."

"Indeed." Tseng smiled and kissed him back. "But god forbid Reno isn't expert at everything."

Vincent massaged Tseng's stomach, smiling. "What am I expert at?"

He raised an eyebrow. "More than you have any right to be. Mmh...gently, please."

"That's not what you said last night." Vincent teased, but he eased up on the massaging. "Seriously though." He paused, unsure how to say it.

"No, gently because I still feel queasy and I don't want queasy to become anything else."

"You should learn to let me finish. I was trying to say that last night... was, well, probably one of the better nights of my life." He felt his cheeks redden just a bit, but he still smiled.

Tseng went quite pink. Like many things that Vincent had brought with him, honest thanks for things like good sex were a very new thing for him.

Vincent smiled as his lover's blush. "Honestly, I don't think I've ever had a lover cause quite a reaction like that before. I saw stars."

Tseng smiled sheepishly. "I'm not sure if I should thank you or say you're welcome."

"Either suffices. Now, how about some food? Is your stomach feeling any better?"

"Better is relative," he muttered. "I think it'll depend on what I eat."

Chaos was seething. _We should take him to a doctor or something! What if the idiot poisoned him?_

If it was poison, I think he would be reacting differently.

"Vincent? Are you even listening to me?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not, are you? You were just staring off into space."

"Sorry. Chaos was entertaining the notion you might be poisoned. I don't think you are- Reno's not that cowardly or stupid."

"I probably have been, but he's not stupid enough to do lasting damage. Just make me sick."

_That's _it_. Reno is dead._

Tseng made an amused noise. "He's getting better. The last time he spiked something I ate, the effect was fairly obvious."

"Obvious? Do I want to know? No, let me rephrase that. Do you want _Chaos_ to know?"

"You have a right to know, since it was also part of this office harassment." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Think projectile vomiting in the middle of a meeting."

_HE IS DEAD. So dead. Deader than dead; they won't find any of the pieces!_

"You're going to have to start telling me what he says."

"Right now, he's saying they won't even find the pieces."

"Of _what_?"

"They won't find any pieces of Reno's body."

"May I ask why he's reacting like that?"

Vincent chuckled. "When people we love are threatened, he gets angry."

Tseng turned to kiss Vincent's jaw. "Thank you, and thank him, but keep the overreacting for when he pulls something worth the response. I've done similar without chemical assistance anyway."

"I still think I should go and speak to Rufus." Vincent tilted his head so Tseng could reach his jaw easier.

"Mmmhm...you could do that. But please keep it to a friendly minimum. No Chaos. I don't think he'd react well to that sort of...speaking." He kissed and nipped gently between words.

Vincent shuddered, images from the night before flooding his mind.

"Hmm? Something wrong?"

"No..." He moaned.

_Will you keep it together?_

Tseng put his tea down and reached up to pull Vincent down to look him in the eye. "What is it?"

"You... you were kissing me. Why did you stop?" Vincent pouted.

"Ah. You had me worried for a minute. I thought that was a bad shudder." He smiled and nipped at Vincent's throat. "But if you _like_ it..."

"I do."

_DAMNIT, VINCENT WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME?_

The demon's indignant shout was so loud that Vincent visibly jumped.

"Chaos?"

"Yes. He's a little agitated because he wants me to do something about all this now. He think you distracting me is leading away from that."

Tseng sighed and sat back. "Then let me justify staying here to him."

"You mean let him out?"

"If you like."

"All right."

If I find out you only wanted out so you could--

_Will ya just can it and let me out?_

Chaos opened his eyes and glared down at Tseng. "Give me one reason why I can't go down to that no good Shinra and give him a piece of my mind."

Tseng smiled sweetly. "Which is a more responsible, loving reaction? Staying here and doing whatever it takes to make me feel a bit better, or go running off with your panties in a wad and leaving me here, all alone and feeling terribly sick?"

Chaos bared his fangs angrily.

"No, don't you start that. Answer the question?"

"...staying here?"

He nodded. "Exactly. Unless you would like to be sleeping on the metaphorical couch for a _very_ long time. A word to the wise: if your choice is between running off on some vigilante nonsense or staying home with a sick lover, you pick the lover. Always."

"Aha." Chaos was quiet.

"Makes sense?"

"I suppose."

Tseng smiled. "Good. Now, what have you learned this evening?"

"Let Vincent get his jollies or I get my butt whooped?"

"No. Try again."

"Let you kiss Vincent without interrupting?"

"Not necessarily."

"I dunno then." The demon said exasperatedly.

Tseng chuckled and flicked the end of Chaos' nose. "It's the little things. A cup of weak tea and a cuddle when I'm sick will mean more to me than killing Reno because he's being juvenile."

"Oh." Chaos licked his left fang reflectively, then grinned. "Well, since I'm out." He swooped down and pulled Tseng into a torrid kiss.

Tseng squeaked into the kiss, then relaxed and kissed back. Mmm....yes, he liked this just as much as he liked it with Vincent. "You have a one track mind," he pointed out. "And the next time I'm sick, you get to play nurse so you understand."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"All right. You can have him back now."

Vincent opened his eyes and asked, "Have you managed to soothe the svage beast?"

"I have indeed. And sentenced him to dealing with me the next time I'm sick and cranky."

"Good. Though I seem to remember," Vincent murmured, turning so he could pull Tseng into his lap, "that you told him something about cuddling."

He let Vincent pull him, curling up against him with a little sigh. "I might have mentioned it, yes."

"Well, let's see what I can do to remedy that." He picked up the remote and clicked on the TV, letting the white noise fill the room so he and Tseng could relax.

_Tomorrow you're going to see Rufus ShinRa._

Don't worry, I will.

"You're only going if whatever this is has worn off." He pulled an afghan off the back of the couch and draped it over the both of them.

"Seems like just something to irritate your stomach." Vincent kissed his forehead. "Just relax, Koichi. It'll be gone tomorrow."

"An upset stomach doesn't usually put me off paperwork." He closed his eyes. "I'm just reminding his royal flamboyancy what the rules are."

"Who?"

"Chaos."

_ I am not flamboyant._

Vincent chuckled.

"What did he say?"

"He says he is not flamboyant."

"Anyone who wears an outfit like that is flamboyant."

_I just happen to have a sense of style._

Whatever you say.


	7. Of the highly inappropriate kind

Yay! More smut! Again: _**DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE OR EASILY OFFENDED BY SEXY MAN-LOVIN'!**_

In other news, I am co-authoring two new stories with the same author who helps me write this one: 'From the Back Burner', a culinary romp through FFVII, and 'The Star and Shadow', a romance written in the world of James Cameron's Avatar. Check out GeekGrrls and see what we're up to!

* * *

"Vincent, I have to ask....did you tell Yuffie who you were bringing? Does she know that it's me?" With most of the others, Tseng wouldn't have asked, but...well, it was the princess of the country he had merrily abandoned and he was apparently attending her birthday celebration, and he didn't feel like dodging shuriken tonight.

"Yes, she knows. I promise she won't be attacking you." Vincent laughed. "And _if_ she does anything, she has to answer to me."

Tseng huffed and put his hair brush down. "Good. I can't do more than dodge without risking a diplomatic disaster. Hand me my collar, would you?"

Vincent didn't bother obliging, but instead slid the collar around Tseng's neck and buckled it himself, brushing a kiss over his skin.

"You'll be fine.

"Mmmm.....I'm sure I will be. Just tell Chaos to keep his hands to himself- and your hands as well."

"I promised, I'll behave. Now, come, we don't want to keep the birthday princess waiting."

Tseng snorted and turned to kiss Vincent. "I can't wait."

* * *

"VIIIIIIIIIICENT!!!! YOU CAME!!!"

Tseng stepped between Vincent and the blur that was Yuffie purely on instinct. He regretted it almost at once, when the force of the impact drove him back into Vincent with an armful of ninja princess and absolutely no air in his lungs.

Yuffie giggled. "I'm so glad you guys could make it! Hi Tseng!"

"Hi," he coughed.

Vincent laughed. "Hi Yuffie. D'you think you could let Tseng up so he can breathe?"

"Oh, oops."

She stepped back and grinned. "We're just waiting on Cloud and Tifa. Now, Vincent, where's your date? Tifa said I wouldn't believe it when I saw who it was. Is she meeting us later?"

Tseng took a couple of unsteady breaths, then smiled hesitantly and waved to get Yuffie's attention. "_He_ is down here, Yuffie."

Vincent laughed again. This was going to be amusing. "My date is right here Yuffie." To prove his point, he pulled Tseng upright and kissed him, long and hard, knowing it would probably be enough to have the younger man squirming for the rest of the night.

Oh, they weren't supposed to do that in front of Yuffie, but.....oh, Leviathan save him, Vincent was too damn good at kissing. He twisted his fingers in the fine black hair and kissed back, resisting the urge to get his other hand in a less public-friendly place.

Yuffie stood there, mouth open. Finally, she swore. "Leviathan damn it! I owe Tifa $20!"

Vincent pulled away, smirking. "Only $20? What did you bet on?"

"I bet you'd be bringing some hot little thing in a mini-skirt. Guess I was wrong."

"Oh, wonderful, I'm the object of bets now," Tseng grumbled, somewhat miffed. And he wanted more kisses, dammit. "Sorry to disappoint, but my only miniskirt is in the laundry at the moment."

Yuffie opened her mouth to say something when she looked over Vincent's shoulder and saw Cloud and Tifa. "TIFA! You didn't tell me it was TSENG!"

"I am not an it," Tseng groused.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "If this entire evening revolves around Vincent and his boyfriend, I'm not staying," he grumbled.

Vincent sighed. "Cloud, could you please, for Yuffie's sake?"

"I'm not the one shoving my tongue down someone's throat."

Tseng groaned and gave Cloud a long-suffering look. Really. He just _had_ to get snippy tonight.

"Both of you stop it." Tifa ordered, hands on her hips. "It's Yuffie's birthday and we are not starting a fight."

"_I'm_ not stating anything," Cloud pointed out. "He and his-"

"I've got a name," Tseng said flatly. "And I'd appreciate it if you would acknowledge it."

Yuffie pouted. "You guuuuuys," she whined, "Please don't? _Please_?"

Tseng turned to bow slightly to Yuffie. "I'm sorry about this. I hadn't expected him to remain...bothered by our relationship."

"Good!" She grabbed Tseng's hand and dragged him towards the club. "Come on, this is going to be fun!"

Vincent grabbed Cloud by the shoulder as he went to follow Tifa, Tseng, and Yuffie.

"You are one of my closest friends, Cloud, and I usually am quite forgiving. But if you don't stop making snide comments and remarks about my lover, you are _dead_."

Cloud stiffened. Vincent hadn't referred to Tseng as his lover before, and he had harbored a secret hope that it would never progress any farther than some kisses and an understanding no doubt brought about by their shared experiences as Turks. Saying that Tseng was his lover implied that.....oh, god.

-------------

Tseng let Yuffie drag him. Great. Cloud was trying to pick a fight, Vincent was rising to the bait, and Yuffie had picked him to play with. Joy.

Tifa rolled her eyes and sighed, running a hand through her hair. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Moments later, Vincent found himself watching as Yuffie, Tifa and Cloud danced together. He sipped his drink (something fruity that tasted like cherries) and sighed, noticing his lover was sitting there looking rather forlorn, so he slid closer and put a hand on his knee. "You ok?"

Tseng sighed. "Cloud wants to kill me and it's only a matter of time before Yuffie bounces over here and I have to dance with her."

"And you dancing with Yuffie is a bad thing?" Vincent leaned over and kissed Tseng's neck. "It would be hot..."

"To start with, I haven't danced with a woman in years. I'm not a very good dancer to begin with, either." He ran his fingertip around the rim of his glass. "And-mmm....what would be hot?"

"You and Yuffie. I'd enjoy watching it." Vincent nibbled on Tseng's earlobe. "Come to think of it... we might have to look into that."

His shivered faintly, putting the glass down where it would be safe. "I remember when she was _born_," he pointed out. "She's just so young. What are we looking into?"

"You... and a friend... while I watch..." He was just moving his hand to cup Tseng through his jeans when there was a cough beside them.

Tseng considered this. It was nice to think that Vincent wasn't going to be jealous, but....hmm....being with someone else while Vincent watched? It had possibilities. "That depends on the friend," he murmured, turning to mouth at Vincent's ear.

Oh, he couldn't have picked a worse time to go get a drink. Tseng was looking pink and Vincent was...reaching for Tseng's- no. No way was he watching that. "_Ahem_."

Vincent looked up. It was Cloud, of all people. Wonderful. "Yes?"

"Can you _not_ grope him? Not everyone here is gay, you know."

Tseng scowled at Cloud. "You're just jealous," he spat. Petty? Yes. Low? Yes. Effective? Judging by the flush spreading over Cloud's face....also yes.

Vincent looked over at Tseng, and then back at Cloud. "Grow up, both of you."

"There is middle ground, you know," Tseng purred, ignoring Vincent. "And if Tifa likes seeing me with Vincent, she won't mind you sitting on the fence."

Cloud went from pink to red. "What do _you_ know?"

"Huh?" Vincent raised an eyebrow. Cloud, swinging both ways? Well, now that he thought about it...

"He was panting after Fair, and Sephiroth. And his drill instructor, if I remember correctly." Tseng said, for Vincent's benefit. He fiddled with his collar and smiled. "He's just never admitted it, and I'm sick of dealing with this manufactured homophobia."

Cloud was very tempted to see how much damage he could do to Tseng's face with a single punch, but there was the problem of getting past Vincent. He settled for hissing angrily at Tseng. "You don't know anything."

Vincent looked between the two men, just the tiniest bit confused. He opened his mouth to reply.

"Cloud! Vincent! Come play pool with me!" Yuffie appeared, just a teeny bit buzzed already and all the perkier for it.

Trust Yuffie to have such good timing. Cloud was not a big fan of pool, but the chance to get away was welcomed. He started to head for the pool tables, but was stopped by Tseng's hand grabbing his arm and pulling him over. "Wh-"

"You know," Tseng murmured very softly. "Tifa has been so happy that you've opened up to her. Is it really worth keeping another secret from her just because you think a married man should be completely and utterly straight?'

Vincent stood and slid past Tseng, but was surprised to see his boyfriend grab Cloud's wrist and whisper in his ear. What was he saying?

_Does it matter? Come on, I wanna play pool!_

But-

_Pooooooool!_

"You don't know anything about my-"

"I know enough to tell you that keeping secrets from your loved ones isn't healthy. Trust me. The strain isn't worth it when the secret you're keeping is almost guaranteed to be welcomed as simple truth."

"VINCENT! CLOUD! HURRY IT UP!"

Tseng smiled and released Cloud to reach past and goose Vincent. "Scoot, both of you. Don't keep the birthday princess waiting."

Cloud gaped at Tseng for a long moment, then hurried over to join Yuffie.

Vincent leaned over, still confused, and kissed Tseng softly. "Tell me later?" He whispered.

He kissed back, keeping Vincent down an extra moment. "Later. Now get over there. Her patience is short when she's _not_ drunk."

* * *

Tifa slid into the booth. "Jeeze, I'm thirsty. Did Cloud get me my coke?"

"I'm afraid not. He got a little....sidetracked."

"Darn it. And no, I am not drinking whatever is in that cup." She eyed the drink Tseng was toying with. "What is it?"

"Do you want the name, or the actual contents?"

"Either or."

"Dracula's kiss. Vincent seemed to think it was funny."

"What's in it?" Tifa peered over the rim of the cup.

"Coconut rum, raspberry liqueur, and pineapple juice. A little sweet for me, but not half bad."

"Hmm. Well, let me have a sip."

He pushed the glass over to her. "Go ahead."

She took a teeny sip. "Not too bad." She looked over to where Yuffie was thoroughly thrashing Vincent and Cloud at their game, cheering every time she made a shot.

"She gets better when she's tipsy, doesn't she?" He didn't need to look to know who was winning.

"Yeah, she... oh. He did it again." Tifa sighed. "Cloud keeps looking over here every five minutes."

"Of course he is." He sipped at his drink. "We....had a little talk that I suspect has gotten him thinking."

Tifa raised her eyebrow. "What did you say to him?"

"I just let a little light into a dusty old corner of his mind he generally tries to ignore."

"Ah. Well, Vincent keeps looking over here too."

"Vincent doesn't know what I told Cloud, and he didn't know that I even owned a collar until this morning." He smiled into his drink. "What he doesn't know is that there are plenty more surprises where these came from."

Tifa grinned. "He loves you."

Tseng blushed. "I know."

Tifa grinned wider. "And um... you're good. You were making him walk funny a few days ago."

Oh. She'd noticed that? "I believe in giving as well as I get," he said simply. "It's only fair."

Tifa laughed, and she leaned over, smiling conspiratorially. "Y'know, I have to wonder what it is you do exactly..."

He returned the smile with his best cat-with-the-cream grin. "What else does a happy, healthy couple do when they've got an apartment to themselves?"

Tifa giggled, impulsively resting her head on his shoulder. "True. I guess me and Cloud don't really get much time to ourselves, but I get it."

"You might be able to convince me to let your children invade my apartment on a semi-regular basis, if the price is right."

Tifa started to answer him, but then she grabbed his shoulder. "Look- Cloud missed his shot because he's looking over at us."

Tseng turned to look, and snickered. He had indeed. "Oh, dear, have I thrown his game off? Oopsie."

Tifa smirked. "I have a plan."

"Oh, that sounds potentially dangerous. Give me details."

"Do you know how to dance with a girl?"

"I know how, although it's been quite some time since I've actually done it."

A familiar intro started, and Tifa looked over at him. "Think you can handle it?"

Tseng considered it. Okay....close enough to the stuff he'd danced to. Easy enough. "I think so, yes. But I'm going to say now that any reactions out of our significant others are _all_ your fault."

"But maybe their reactions are the point? Now come on." She grabbed his hand and led him out to the dancefloor.

"Yes, but this is Vincent we're talking about." He let her pull him, wondering exactly how much havoc they were about to wreak.

Tifa smiled. It was harmless; and besides, she wanted to have fun. Tseng was a guy she knew could match her almost wit for wit and managed to still treat her like a lady.

"And there's the matter of Cloud to consider." He pulled her close to him- he was going to do this properly, thank you- and smiled. "Or are you trying to see how long it takes before his brain just melts and oozes out his ears?"

"Maybe. Now, enough talking- let's dance."

* * *

_Hey, Vincent?_

Yes? He leaned over the table and took his shot - he sunk it, much to the aggravation of one Wutain princess.

_You might want to look over at the dance floor._

Why?

_Just do it._

* * *

When Cloud next looked at the booth, he found that Tseng and Tifa had vanished. He looked around for them, checking the bar first, but didn't find them until he looked to the dance floor. And they were....no. Was Tseng trying to just kill him with his unpredictability?

* * *

Vincent's eyes widened.

Tifa was dancing with Tseng.

And _fuck,_ it was turning him on to no end.

* * *

"Feel free to correct me if I'm not doing this right," Tseng murmured.

"You're doing just fine." Tifa turned, pressing back against his chest, and then caught Cloud's eyes. She winked at him, and continued dancing.

"Good. They're watching, aren't they?"

Tifa giggled, bring her arms around his neck rather gracefully. "Yep. It's only a few minutes before Yuffie notices neither of them are playing."

"I give her less than a minute." He settled his hands very low on her hips, were he never would have dared touch her if he hadn't been aiming to get Cloud flustered and Vincent all riled up.

"Hey, are you going to play or-- holy crap!" Yuffie leaned on her pool cue, grinning widely. "Damn, that's _hot_."

"_Mine_," Cloud growled at her, then looked up at Vincent. "I thought he was gay."

Vincent swallowed thickly. "He is."

_He's just doing this to get us all riled up. Well, you, more specifically._

Do you hear me complaining?

_Nope. Not a bit._

"Then why is he dancing with my fiance like _that_?" Which looked really, really good. Tifa was a good dancer, and Tseng was just so graceful that it looked unfairly sensual.

"I don't know." Vincent put down his pool cue. "But I'm going to go cut in."

Tseng perked up at the new song. He recognized this one, which was better than the last one, which he had only sort of known, mostly by word-of-mouth and Elena singing it under her breath at work. He turned Tifa in a slow spin and drew her back to him.

Vincent walked up to Tifa, smiling. "Dearheart, I love watching the two of you dance, but do you think I might be able to cut in?"

Tseng pouted at Vincent. "I was having fun. Spoilsport."

Cloud followed after Vincent, claiming his dance partner in a much less gentlemanly way: by coming up behind her and sliding his arms around her waist. "Dance with me?"

Tifa laughed, turning around and kissing him. "Of course."

Well, that was that problem solved. Cloud happily kissed Tifa, then tugged her further out on the dance floor.

Tseng waited until Tifa had been taken away before turning to Vincent and sliding his arms around the lean waist. "What happened to your game?"

"It got boring." He cast a quick glance over his shoulder to see Yuffie gathering up gil from other men whom she had obviously beat. "I think she'll be fine."

"Then you are a very bad boy and I ought to let you dance by yourself for a bit."

Vincent pouted and ground his hips against Tseng's, knowing how easy it was to get Tseng distracted when you knew all his weaknesses.

"Mmmnnn....I really will leave you out here."

"No you won't. Tonight, when we get home," Vincent murmured against Tseng's ear, "you're going to be screaming my name and wearing nothing but that collar."

Tseng smiled. "If I go sit in the booth anyway, will you punish me?"

Vincent blinked.

"Well, maybe?"

Tseng kissed his cheek, pulled away, and sauntered over to the booth, where he sat and finished his drink.

Vincent stood on the dance floor, dumbfounded. What the hell had just--

_You got dissed._

Did not!

_Did too. Now come on, let's go sit at the booth for a while._

CLoud watched the exchange with detached interest and a little confusion. Either Vincent had just been put in the doghouse, or Tseng was playing hard to get.

"Cloud?"

"Mmmhm?"

Tifa kissed his cheek. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yes?" It wasn't supposed to come out like a question, but it did without him intending it.

Tifa looked up at him, eyes searching. After a moment, she said, "Cloud, if you like guys _and_ girls, it's ok. I just want you to know that I love you and I want to accept every part of you... kinda like Tseng does with Vincent."

"Oh....er....." What to say to that? She'd gone and pulled the rug right out from underneath him. "How...how did you know?"

"I guessed. I know how much Zack meant to you... be honest with me. If he hadn't died...?"

"If he hadn't....I don't know. He was so in love with Aerith that he never really looked at me that way, and....I heard rumors, but he never confirmed them. If I'd come home, it probably would have been you and me anyway."

Tifa grinned. "I'm glad you came home." She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him, murmuring her love for him against his lips.

Cloud relaxed into the kiss. It was alright. She didn't mind. Tseng had been right. He'd have to thank him later. "So am I."

* * *

Yuffie leaned heavily on Vincent's arm. "My head hurts," she whimpered.

Tseng chuckled and reached over to stroke Yuffie's hair. "All things in moderation, Yuffie. Accepting every birthday drink every club-goer offers you is not moderation. Not even Leviathan can drink down the sea."

"I know," she grumbled, "but he was so cute..."

Tseng blinked. Yes, he was just a touch buzzed, but that had made no sense. "_Who_ was cute?"

"The... bartender." She giggled. "Tseng?"

"Of course he was," Tseng sighed. "Only he was a woman. Yes?"

"I... I think you and Vincent are... you know, good for each other. And... oooh... when you decide to get married, if you want, I can oversee the ceremony if you want it the Wutain way." Yuffie grinned up at him.

"Oh. I...um....thank you, Yuffie, but....perhaps someone with a little more....experience?" He was certain his face had gone beet red and was quite glad for the cover the darkness provided.

"Well... yeah, but I can sign the documents and the... you know, be the presence of... Leviathan. Well, here's my door."

"Thank you for the offer. We'll have to....get back to you."

"Cool." She unlocked it, and then turned to Tseng, giving him a clumsy hug. "G'night Tseng."

He hugged her back, a little awkwardly. "Good night. Sleep well, and happy birthday."

"Thanks."

Vincent leaned against the wall, hands shoved in the pockets of his red coat.

_What are you sulking about?_

I was actually musing on the fact that Cloud and Tseng actually spoke to each other civilly.

_They did. I wonder why?_

Tseng shooed Yuffie inside and pulled the door closed. Then he returned to Vincent, leaning into his side with a little sigh. "Interesting night you've treated me to."

"Really?" He hooked his arm with Tseng's and started the walk back to Tseng's apartment. The air was brisk, and the moon was out.

"Really. I haven't danced in a long time."

Vincent laughed. "You and Tifa looked good together."

"Thank you. And blame it on her- it was _not_ my idea." He tucked his free hand into his pocket to keep it warm. "And Cloud finally got the hint."

"He did. What did he say to you? That last thing before we left?"

"I just asked him if it was worth tearing himself up over perceived ideals when the secret he's trying to keep is something that will be willingly accepted."

"No, not that. When we left the club to take Yuffie home."

"Just that I'll watch the kids on a few Friday nights if he can talk Tifa into baking for me."

"Really? You, babysitting?"

"It gets me on their good side _and_ it nets me cookies. Marlene isn't too hard to handle, and as far as I can tell, Denzel has reached the point where he's simply too cool to associate with me and I can always put on a movie for him and polish knives in the next room."

Vincent nodded. It was true.

"So... where _did_ you get that collar?"

"I had it made for me, some time ago."

"I see." Vincent was quiet, and then he said, "I'll have to get a leash to match."

Tseng grinned. "I have two. Would you prefer the leather or the velvet?"

_That's it. Pin him to the nearest wall._

Nope, too cold. Have patience.

"Velvet? But hasn't anyone ever told you velvet chafes something awful?"

"The ropes in the back of the closet aren't velvet, so it's not a problem. Just the leash. It wears better than silk."

Vincent bit his lip. "I... have no response to that."

"I'd be impressed if you did." He lifted Vincent's hand to his throat, pressing it to the soft leather and cold metal studs. "Or you could just hook a finger or two through the ring and be done with it."

Vincent grinned. He did just that- slid his fingers into the ring and pulled Tseng in for a blistering, hungry kiss. When they pulled away, he smiled. "I have been wanting to do that all night long."

Tseng had to take a steadying breath before he could respond. "I was going for something to that effect," he purred. "I'm glad you approve."

"I do... but if you keep this up, we'll never get back to your place... and if you behave, I might just let you top."

He turned as much as the hold on his collar would allow, pressing himself up against Vincent's side and slipping one hand between his legs, the same move CLoud had stopped Vincent doing hours earlier. "And if I don't want to top tonight?"

"Mmmm. Well... then I'm sure we could come to an agreement." Vincent groaned, wanting to just rock his hips against Tseng's hand until he found release, but knew now was not the time or place.

"Oh? And what if I don't want the niceties?"

"_Fuck_, Tseng..." Vincent whined.

"That's the idea." He nipped at Vincent's throat, squeezing him gently.

"Nonono... you are not pulling that here."

"Pulling what? I'm not pulling anything."

_ Alright, you. Let me out._

Chaos opened his eyes and growled, "I'm going to carry you back to your place."

Tseng smiled, showing a lot of teeth. "Hello, Chaos. Fancy seeing you here."

"Enough." Fine. If Tseng wants domination, he's getting it. "Be quiet."

"Make me."

Chaos growled and yanked hard on the collar, pulling Tseng to his knees.

Tseng inhaled sharply, hitting the ground hard enough to jar his teeth together. It hurt, but it wasn't a bad thing.

"You are going to be quiet. I am going to take you back to your place, and then we'll discuss more of your... indiscretion."

He smiled and nodded. Mmm....now all he had to do was get Vincent to do the same sort of thing, and he'd have it made.

_I do hope you're going to let me play too._

I will. Right now, let's just get out of this cold.

Chaos hauled Tseng into his arms and set off at a brisk pace.

Tseng resisted the urge to do or say anything that might let Chaos know how smug he was and just hung on for the ride.

They arrived not 15 minutes later, and Chaos made a beeline straight for the bedroom. He tossed Tseng onto the bed, then turned and locked the door.

Tseng stretched out on his belly, legs kicking absently, and watched.

Chaos turned back to him. "Strip."

He did so, quickly and without ceremony, then settled back on the bed in an artful display of bare skin.

Chaos groaned. "You have _no_ idea how hot you look in just that collar."

"I have a fairly good idea, actually."

"You do?"

"Mmmhm." He stretched casually, arms over his head, and smiled.

_Can I come back out now?_

In a moment.

Chaos sauntered to the bed, quickly removing his clothing until he, too, was naked. He grinned, showing his fangs.

Oooh....the fangs. Tseng shivered, "Gonna use those on me?"

Chaos didn't answer, but crawled onto the bed and kissed him hard, biting down on his bottom lip before sliding down the bed level to Tseng's hips.

Mmm....a faint sting, but not a bite. "Tease," he murmured, looking down at Chaos.

Again, no answer. His eyes looked up and Tseng, and he commanded in a low voice, "Watch me. And do not close your eyes."

God, he could listen to that voice all day. He nodded, wondering what Chaos was up to.

Chaos grinned. "And..." he trailed his claw down a muscular thigh, "Don't ask me any questions. It's not polite for me to talk with my mouth full."

"Just get on with it." He fought down a shiver. Those _claws_.

Chaos grinned even wider. "What do you want me to do, Tseng? You gotta tell me." He trailed his claw down the muscular thigh, letting the cool metal caress the man carefully.

Tseng smiled, reaching to stroke at Chaos' hair. "Make me bleed."

"Hmm? What was that?" He trailed his claw up to the vein at the juncture of Tseng's thigh and teased it carefully.

"Make me _bleed_," he repeated, fighting to keep from moving against the claw. That could have nasty results- best to leave the sharp pointy bits to the man they were attached to.

"Like this?" he whispered, pressing down and letting a bead of crimson form under the pressure. "Or a little harder?"

It wasn't quite enough, just a faint whisper of pain where there could be more. Still, he whined softly. "_Harder_."

He swiped the claw this time, a line of blood following. He increased the pressure as he trailed it downwards.

Tseng hissed, hands sliding down to fist the blankets. He wasn't going to arch into that claw. He wasn't. He _wasn't._

Chaos smirked. "Come on, lover," he hissed, "I know you want it. I know you want me to hurt you some more."

"I do." He reached out and pulled Chaos' claw up to his stomach. "Do it."

He dug down and three scratches appeared. Chaos stretched up and lapped at the blood, groaning at the taste.

Tseng moaned softly, burying one hand in Chaos' hair and pressing him closer. He hadn't bled in too long- Reno tended to be a little squeamish when it came to blood play, and he hadn't had the courage to ask Vincent.

Vincent? You all right in there? You've been awful quiet.

_Just... enjoying the show._

Hmmm... Chaos licked his lips clean and grinned. You keep doing that. I'm going to play a little more.

"No zoning out," Tseng complained. "It's rude to leave me hanging."

"Right. Forgive me then." Chaos tilted his head to the side and kissed Tseng, tongue flicking out to lick softly while he continued to make small scratches along his legs and hips.

Tseng made a hazy mental note that Chaos and blood tasted very good together, although he wasn't entirely sure the note had stuck- he was rather busy not moving his legs and kissing Chaos.

Chaos pulled away and slid down to be level with Tseng's hips again. He breathed over him, watching as he stood at attention. "Hmmm... someone's eager."

He chuckled weakly. "Can you blame me?"

Chaos licked his lips again, and lowered his head.

_Oh. Oh, he likes it when you, uh, play with him at the same time._

Really? Hmm. Thanks.

"A kiss is rarely an answer," Tseng pointed out. "No matter where you're kissing."

"I thought I told you not to ask questions when my mouth was full." Before Tseng could answer him, he took him in, his other hand going to cup him and massage tenderly.

"You d-nnh!" Some very small part of his brain panicked at the thought of having any delicate bits of him anywhere near those fangs. The rest didn't particularly care.

Hmm. Been a while since I've done this.

_God, I wish I was._

Relax, I'll let you out in bit.

Chaos grinned and sucked, using his tongue and teeth to tease Tseng into wantonly arching against him.

Fangs bedamned. There was no way to stay down with Chaos being as good as he was. Moaning, he lifted his hips, tightening his hold on Chaos' hair.

Chaos thanked the gods that he had a bit more stamina than most men. He began to move his head up and down in time with Tseng's thrusts.

How much longer?

_N-not much. You're doing just fine._

Tseng whined, scrabbling at the sheets. He wanted more than just this tonight, but if Chaos kept it up...

Do you want back out?

_In a moment. Make him come first._

Chaos chuckled. With pleasure.

"C-chaos," Tseng panted. "If you k-keep that up, I'm-nnh!" Honestly, why did he even bother trying to reason?

Chaos swallowed, the taste of their lover making him and Vincent sigh with longing.

Gods, how I missed this. You better be quick, that's all I have to say.

_Just let me out and I will!_

Vincent opened his eyes and moved away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Sorry. You know how he gets."

"I'm still learning," Tseng said muzzily. "Welcome back. Enjoy the show?"

"Oh, very much." He slid off the bed, went into the bathroom and returned with a wet washcloth and a bandage.

Tseng watced him, surprised that Chaos had just let Vincent out without actually taking him...the demon was, on the occaisions when he graced the bedroom with his presence, usually entirely dominant and in it for the whole event.

"You don't need to bother with those," he murmured when Vincent returned. "They'll be fine."

"I know. I just want to."

Vincent began to wipe up the blood, taking his time, letting his boyfriend have time to recover. He put on the bandage carefully and then threw the wrapping away, and the washcloth hit the floor with a squelch.

"I'm going to laugh myself sick when you step on that later and squeal."

"Probably." Vincent didn't make any attempt to hide the need in his voice. He slid beside Tseng and kissed him, aching for the man to touch him. "_Tseng_..."

He yawned theatrically, accepting the kiss gently. "Hmm?"

"Please... I... I need you to..."

"Need me to what?"

"Gods... please just take me..."

"After you set that unholy terror on me?" He smiled wickedly. "I don't know if I have it in me."

"Pleeeeease..."

_You're whining. Why are you whining?_

Just shut up.

Tseng gave Vincent a calculating look, then smiled. "I propose a compromise."

"Hm?"

"Will you ride me?"

"Yes? But why?"

"It's just something I like. Indulge me."

"What if _I_ want to be ridden?"

_Stop that!_

Tseng shrugged, trying to keep the teasing tone from his voice. "Should have thought of that before you decided to let Chaos out for a little playtime."

"Fine, fine." Vincent kissed Tseng. "But here's my compromise: make me ready for it?" He even threw in a bat of his eyelashes.

"If you roll over and hand me things- I'm not climbing over your bony knees. I have learned my lesson."

Vincent nodded, grabbing a foil packet and the lube- they kept both within easy reach of the bed now.

Hmm....Vincent wasn't usually one to jump for anything. He would have to wear the collar a little more often.

He handed them to Tseng then lay back eagerly, feeling too wound up to question anything.

"Spread your legs," Tseng purred, flicking the cap open and slicking his fingers. He took his time with it- a couple of minutes reprieve for first aid weren't quite enough.

Vincent did as Tseng asked, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. Gods above, how he loved this man.

He bent low and kissed Vincent's stomach, touching him delicately before sliding the first two fingers in together.

"_Nnf_..." Vincent bucked his hips. Tseng's fingers felt exquisite. He loved how the man was gentle with him without him having to ask at all.

"Why is it that I'm always the loud one?" Tseng asked conversationally, scissoring his fingers.

"I... _mmm…_I don't know." Vincent groaned. "You picked an odd time to mention it."

"I'd just hoped you might....be a little more vocal for me some time soon. I'd love to hear you _scream_."

"_Gods_!"

"Mmm....yes. Like that." He added the third finger and hooked them. "See? Knew you were capable of it."

"Fuck, koichi... "

"I plan to. In a moment." He ran his free hand over Vincent's stomach, circling his navel before dipping lower.

"Guh-uh!" Vincent arched into his lover's other hand, gasping.

"Was that a request to hurry it up?"

"_Please_..."

"Well...I suppose I could." He smiled and took his hands away, reaching for the foil and opening it. "If you really want it that badly."

"Tseng, hurry..."

"Give me a minute. Your passenger didn't go easy on me."

"Oh." He lifted his head up to watch. "I'm sorry, koichi."

"No need to be. I quite enjoyed it. But next time, remind him that I can't recover as fast as the two of you can, hmm?" He rolled the latex on and flicked the wrapper out of the way.

"I will." Vincent sat up and let Tseng get settled back against the pillows.

"Thank you." He sat back comfortably and beckoned to Vincent. "C'mere."

Vincent slid over to him and settled on Tseng's hips, bracing his hands against his shoulders.

He smiled up at Vincent, resting one hand on Vincent's hip and reaching for Vincent's hair with the other.

He raised up his hips and then sank onto Tseng with a whimper. God, he felt so fucking good.

Tseng inhaled sharply. Vincent was always so quick to get comfortable that he often took Tseng by complete surprise. "Got a little riled up watching, hmm?"

"Just a bit." Vincent sat there for a moment, the dizzying sensation of his lover filling him driving him mad. Then he began to move, rocking his hips up and down urgently.

He gripped Vincent's hips, pulling him down and still. "Ease up a little. Too quick and we'll be back at square one- one of us eager and the other wanting a break."

Vincent groaned. "Then you tell me how fast to go."

"Just hold still for a minute." He reached up to tug Vincent down for a quick kiss. "Let me admire you."

Vincent gasped, burying his face in Tseng's shoulder. He shuddered, using every ounce of will power he had not to move until Tseng told him to.

"Kiss me."

Vincent did as Tseng commanded, his body trembling with need and excitement... probably a bit of frustration too. He wanted to plead, to beg to be allowed to move, but he didn't. He kept as still as he could, still twitching his hips.

Tseng nipped at Vincent's lips. He liked having this bit of control over the older, stronger man, the little that he demanded now and then.

_Wow. First you were begging, now you aren't. Intriguing._

"Ah-ah," Tseng chided, gently smacking Vincent's thigh. "No moving."

"_Tsengpleaseohgodpleasefuckme.."_

Oh, god, that _voice_. "Alright. Move. But slowly."

Slowly? How could he ask me that?

_Well, you heard the man. Move slowly._

Vincent began to move, his hips canted at an angle so Tseng would hit that spot just... _right_...

Tseng smiled, very smug, and guided Vincent's hips with his hands. Might as well let him get what he was going for, after all.

"Tseng," he murmured over and over again, resting his head on his shoulder. He was so close...

He slid one hand in between them, wrapping his fingers around Vincent and squeezing just so. "Not yet, bat."

Vincent grunted, stiffening. "Wh... what are you...?"

"Buying a little time." He smiled and kissed Vincent's stomach. "So I can catch up with you."

"Oh." He liked the sound of that. "Catch up with me?" he panted. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Doesn't it? But it won't happen if you come before I get the chance."

"Then... hurry it up, koichi."

"Good things take time."

"Anyway we could... speed it up a bit?" Vincent bit down on Tseng's shoulder.

Tseng moaned at the bite, hitching his hips under Vincent. "I'd say you've got the right idea."

"Good." Vincent picked up his speed, knowing he could only hold himself for so much longer.

He helped where he could, releasing his restricting hold in favor of moving under Vincent, adjusting the angle just so.

A push more, and then "OhmygodfuckTSENG!"

Oh, yes, he was going to have to drive Vincent crazy more often, just to hear him yell like that.

He breathed hard, wondering when Tseng was going to follow him- he didn't have much strength to help out but if he needed him to, he would.

Of course, there was the matter of learning to gauge Vincent's reactions a little better, but....another time, when he wasn't so close. He shifted his hold on Vincent's hips to lift him a little and allow for movement.

Vincent rocked his hips again, even after catching his breath. He wanted Tseng to come, and come hard. "Come on, koichi," he mumbled."Come for me."

"Nnnngod, just keep talking like that and I will," Tseng groaned, closing his eyes. He let his held fall back with an audible clunk- which he didn't feel.

"You feel so good. So hot inside me... I could do this forever... get lost in the way you look when you come... you're so beautiful when you come..." Vincent murmured. "Come on now Tseng... I know you want it..."

Tseng bit his lip when he came, the blood dripping down to his chin mirrored on Vincent's hips, where his nails dug in, stifling his cry. It was a bad habit when he had his eyes closed, one he was trying to break, for Vincent's sake.

Vincent grinned. "There you are."

Tseng blinked up at him, eyes a little unfocused. "Don't be so sure. I'm not entirely certain I'm all here."

Vincent laughed. "Did we tucker you out, koichi?" He rubbed noses affectionately with Tseng, and then kissed him softly.

"_Understatement_," he grunted, kissing back with little energy.

Vincent had to agree. What little strength he had had was now gone thanks to helping Tseng come. He leaned heavily on his boyfriend, trying not to squish him. "I don't think I can move."

"You'll have to. I'm not sleeping with the condom on."

"Ok, ok." Taking a deep breath, Vincent rolled off of Tseng and onto the other side of the bed, letting Tseng have the chance to move.

Tseng removed the condom and rolled onto his side to drop it into the little trashcan he'd found to fit under the nightstand, then turned onto his back again with a heavy sigh.

Vincent rolled onto his side and propped his head in his hand. "You know, you should wear that collar more often."

"I should," he agreed, wriggling over to kiss Vincent's nose. "But never two nights in a row."

"Hmm?"

"I don't think I would be capable of summoning the energy to even _breathe_ if I wore it two nights in a row. Not if tonight is going to be the usual response to it."

Vincent chuckled, kissing Tseng on the forehead. "I'm sorry, koichi. I promise I'll make sure it doesn't happen two nights in a row again."

"What's this about again? We haven't tried it yet! But I suggest we pick a long weekend. Or else talk Rufus into giving me some time off." He smiled and closed his eyes. "You've done _nothing_ to be sorry for."

Vincent thought for a moment, and then propped himself up on his elbows. "You know..."

"Hmmm?"

"My parents... did Rufus ever tell you I went to him and got my parent's will from him?"

"No, he didn't. When was this?"

"A year ago or so. They had the will sent to ShinRa- don't ask me why. He called one day and asked if I wanted it from him. Anyway... they left me a bit of money, and a cabin, up in the mountains near Cosmo Canyon."

Tseng blinked. "Hmm.....I'm liking the sound of this. Tell me more."

"I've only been out there once- Cloud and I ventured out to have a look at the property. If you like... maybe next weekend, we can go up there together? Go away for a few days?"

"You know I'll have to clean it, regardless of whether it needs it or not," Tseng pointed out, and smiled. "But I'd love to. Provided you can justify my absence to Rufus."

"Oh, I'm sure we can come up with something."

Sleep was overtaking him, and he curled into Tseng's side, nuzzling his neck.

"I'm sure you can." He yawned. "But in the morning." He blinked at the alarm clock on the nightstand behind Vincent. "Later this morning, Maybe this afternoon. Whatever."

"Mmmhmm."


	8. Of the lifechanging kind

Sorry about the delay, folks, all the dozen-odd chapters I had of this are still on the old computer, which I can't get into right now. Many thanks to Raven for editing this and sending it to me! And in that same vein, we're going to have a couple of new FFVII stories up on our joint account, GeekGrrls, fairly soon.

This chapter delves into the past and some of the darker parts of the world we're building here. It's also the first real deviations we have from the original canon. How many changes can you spot?

* * *

Vincent got off the bike and pulled off the helmet, grinning widely. He's always loved the air up here; it was invigorating. "Well, it hasn't changed too much since I was up here last."

Tseng huddled in his coat and scowled. "Don't expect me to agree until I get used to the chill," he muttered.

"Oh you'll survive." Vincent dug into his pocket and pulled out the key Rufus had given him. "Come on! We'll get the bags in a minute."

He quickly walked over to the modest house, silently hoping it wouldn't be in bad condition. Rufus has assured him that as far as he knew, the caretaker had watched over everything.

He wondered if it was Amos still- he would have to go and check.

"I never said I wouldn't survive. I just said I'm not going to agree with you about anything positive until I get used to it." He followed Vincent to the door, hands jammed into his pockets. He couldn't remember skipping work for anything other than necessity in a very long time. He sort of liked the feeling, even if Rufus did know where he was.

"Fair enough." Carefully with a kind of reverence, Vincent slid the key into lock and held his breath as he turned it. The tumblers clicked, and the door swung open...

_...Vincent glowered at his mother and father. "I don't see why I couldn't have brought my game."_

_ "Oh Vincent," his father told him as he walked up the steps, holding his mother's hand, "we're not here to enjoy technology, we're here to get away from it."_

_ "But you brought your work, and Mama bought those papers she has to grade!"_

_ His mother laughed. "That's so we can continue to have money to have time to come out here Mou."_

_ Six year old Vincent colored at the use of his nickname. He scowled at his mother and opened his mouth to retort when his father opened the door. "Aha, here we are! Come on Vincent."_

_ Vincent stared up at the house- it was simple enough outside, but inside, it looked nothing like their house back in the city. Here, there was sunlight coming in through all the windows. The furniture wasn't pristine but well-worn and clean. There were wood floors with huge plush rugs on them. The house even smelled different._

_ Grimoire smiled at his son's reaction. "Do you like it Vincent?"_

_ Vincent turned back, eyes wide and shining. "It's awesome! Does it have a fireplace?"_

_ "It does. Why don't you and I got get the things from the car, and we'll let your mother start dinner?"_

_ "Ok!"_

Vincent swallowed, the tears that had formed at the memory forming a lump in his throat.

Tseng put a hesitant hand on Vincent's arm. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just... I was remembering the first time my parents brought me here. It was before Shinra had begun stealing all of my father's time, and I was a petulant six year old upset because I couldn't bring my games." He laughed, "My mother knew what she was doing when she made me leave them at home."

He smiled at the thought of Vincent sulking over something like that. "Has it been that long?"

"I think the last time we came here was before I left for my training to be a Turk. It was just Mother and I." Vincent walked inside, smiling. The place was exactly as he had remembered it- every rug, every piece of furniture, down to the pictures on the wall.

He nodded. "It's a beautiful little place. I would have loved to have somewhere liked this to look forward to as a child."

Vincent hadn't heard him- he was looking at a picture on the wall of him and his mother. It must have been taken the day he left.

Tseng leaned around Vincent to see what he was looking at and was faced with Vincent's past, a tall, slim young man with shaggy black hair and a shy smile, soft brown eyes fixed on the camera. The woman standing next to him, small and sweet and young for her years, had to be his mother.

"What a funny looking kid I was, huh?"

Vincent chuckled.

"Not at all. You were quite handsome. Just not done growing."

"I guess." Vincent kissed him quickly. "Come on; let's get everything inside so we can get a fire going."

"Sounds good to me." He smiled at the little kiss and followed Vincent back outside. It looked like this was going to be an interesting visit.

Vincent scowled as he tried to get the tinder to light so he could get the wood to catch. His match kept going out every single time, and it was beginning to frustrate him. From the smells in the kitchen, he deduced that Tseng wasn't having any trouble with dinner.

Tseng fought the urge to laugh at the frustrated noise he was hearing in the living room and focused on the meatballs he had simmering in a thick tomato sauce. A nice, warm meal for a cool evening.

"Having trouble in there?"

"This was easier when I was 12." Vincent called. "I should just use lighter fluid!"

"Yes, you should, or I'm going to be done in here before you see more than a spark."

Vincent laughed, and shook his head. "Sorry Baba," he told the picture of his father on the mantel, "I can't do it your way at the moment."

"He was a traditionalist about fire building, hmm? So was mine."

Vincent laughed again and went to go hunt down the bottle of lighter fluid when he heard... scratching at the door?

He'd known, when he'd heard the motorcycle heading up into the mountains, that it was a good time to go for a visit. And if he timed said visit right around suppertime, who could blame him? The smell of meat and spices was absolutely heavenly.

"Vincent, could you get that? I've got my hands full."

"Sure." Unsure of who could be scratching at the door, and cursing the fact that Cerberus was in the bedroom where he couldn't get to it if he had to, he went to the door and opened it.

Nanaki looked up at Vincent and offered a small, closed-mouth smile. People tended to take better to that than to the wide, toothy one he was more than capable. "Good evening, Vincent. I heard you were in the area and thought I ought to pay you a visit."

"Who is it?"

"It's Nanaki!" Vincent called, and then turned back to the creature. "Hello! I haven't seen you in ages. Would you like to come in?"

"I would, thank you." He padded inside, neatly wiping his paws on the mat on the way in. "You have company?"

Tseng peered out of the kitchen and blinked. Whoa. He hadn't seen Red XIII- Nanaki- since the Jenova incident. It was always something of a shock to see him.

"It's rude to stare, love."

"I'm not, it's just...I'm sorry, I don't think I've ever seen you standing still before."

Nanaki nodded. "We have never met outside battle, so that is to be expected."

Vincent chuckled at his oldest friend meeting his boyfriend- it was highly amusing. "I'm sure there's not a need to introduce you two?"

Nanaki shook his head. "I don't actually know your companion's name. As I said, we have never met outside battle, and there is usually little need for names when you're trying to kill each other."

Tseng smiled and dried his hands, then padded over to offer his hand to Nanaki. "I'm Tseng."

Vincent grinned. He had to admit, it was endearing to see Tseng offering his hand to the beast.

_Never thought I'd see that. Been a while since we've seen him- I hope whatever it is it gets resolved soon._

Vincent sighed internally. Just because Nanaki is here doesn't mean that he brings bad news.

_Ok, but if he does all I'm going to say is I told you so._

Nanaki put one massive paw in Tseng's hand, pleased that the man hadn't either not bothered with a greeting or tried to treat him like an animal. "It's good to see you have a life outside work, Tseng."

Tseng snorted. "You can thank Vincent for that. I don't think I really did until he came along."

Vincent smiled wider. "We were just about to sit down to dinner- would you care to join us?"

"If it's alright with you, I would." He looked up at Tseng. "Is it alright?"

"It's fine. The recipe I'm using makes more than enough for three."

"Thank you. I've been meaning to catch up with you, Vincent. We never had time during Meteor Fall."

"We certainly didn't. Here, I'm going to get the bottle of lighter fluid and then see if I can find Mother's china- a guest calls for their use, as she would say."

Nanaki snickered. "I can get the fire started for you, if you'd like." He raised one paw, showing Vincent the bangle with three mastered Materia set into it. "To save time."

"And not to remind you that you didn't even consider that route," Tseng chuckled.

Vincent rolled his eyes at the two. "Fine, if you must. I'll go find the china then."

Tseng grinned and ducked back into the kitchen. He could learn to like Nanaki- anyone who didn't even bat an eye at his relationship with Vincent was certainly worth it.

Nanaki crouched beside the hearth and cast a low level Fire spell. The kindling caught quickly and he fed it a few larger pieces from the wood box before settling down on the rug. Mmm...modern convenience was a wonderful thing.

Vincent pushed away his plate, groaning. "Oh, I think I ate too much." He smiled at Tseng, "Though it was quite delicious."

Tseng grinned. "I told you would. Why don't you and Nanaki go get comfortable in the living room, and I'll make coffee."

Vincent rose from the table and gestured to the beast. "After you my friend."

Nanaki nodded and padded into the living room, making a beeline for the rug before the fire.

Tseng chuckled and began clearing the table. Vincent ought to have some time with Nanaki without him hovering.

Vincent settled onto the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table and sighed. He looked over at Nanaki, who was laying on the rug beside the fire, eyes closed in contentment.

What Chaos had said earlier was still eating at him, though. He did have to question why Nanaki had come to see him- he usually wasn't one for purely social visits, otherwise he might have come to see them all in Midgard.

"I didn't expect to see you returning here," Nanaki said quietly. "After your mother died, it went to ShinRa. I had assumed the new President would have had it sold."

"Me either. I was surprised when Rufus handed over the keys to me." Vincent sat up so he could look at the creature better. "It seems a lot of my family's things went to ShinRa."

"Everything went. We all thought you were dead, and there was no one else for your mother to will her things to. What wasn't given to ShinRa at the outset went with her will."

Vincent was quiet for a few more moments. "I don't remember much... before. Or after, for that matter."

It had occurred to him, on the nights when he couldn't sleep and would lie in bed thinking, that when he had died... no one had come looking for him. Not even his own mother.

He looked towards one of the chairs across from him and could almost see her sitting there, a stack of English essays she needed to have graded before they went back to the city... glasses sliding down her nose, hair up and twisted into a bun while she scribbled notes over her student's papers.

"We were told fairly early that you had been lost on assignment, and it was left at that. The life of a Turk is a life of mystery, after all, but...she wanted an investigation. A body to be buried. Something."

"What do you mean?"

Nanaki looked up. "What else? All she got was a letter telling her that her son was gone. They found your father's body, so she demanded that they at least look for yours, so she could lay you to rest and find completion. She wrote many letters, and tried to bribe some of the lower officials. All she got was the things you had left in company housing."

"Letters?"

"Indeed. I believe they are still on the desk in the study...all but the first two were returned unopened."

Vincent sat there, trying to process all of this. Finally, after a moment, he swallowed and asked, "A funeral?"

He was almost afraid to hear the answer, but he had to know the truth.

He nodded. "About eight months after she received the news. I...could show you where, if you would like."

Vincent looked towards the kitchen where Tseng was still puttering about and then back at Nanaki. "Where?"

"Down in the town cemetery. Under the willow."

He got up. "Show me."

He turned back towards the kitchen. "Tseng, Nanaki and I are going into town to get more firewood. We'll be back in a little while."

Without waiting for an answer he walked to the door and grabbed his cloak, clasping it around his throat. He wouldn't need the bike- he knew he could keep Nanaki's pace.

Tseng frowned at that. There had been enough before sunset, so why would Vincent need to get more at all, let alone all the way down into the village? "Alright," he murmured. "Come back soon?"

Once they were out, Nanaki looked up at Vincent. "Shouldn't you have told him why we're going?"

"He doesn't need to know yet." Vincent answered shortly, the dread in his heart filling him faster than he could explain. His mother had buried him... there wasn't even a body TO bury. And she'd written to ShinRa asking what had happened to him, only to... to...

_Vincent, we don't need to do this tonight._

Yes we do. I have to see.

_...all right._

"Doesn't he? He's your lover. Your mate. I can smell him all over you and you on him. It's wrong to keep such secrets from the one you love."

Tseng watched them go, wondering why Vincent hadn't taken anything to carry the wood in. Perhaps he ought to follow? He finished putting leftovers away, hesitated, and then went to get his jacket.

Vincent ignored the comment, and when he was sure they were out of sight of the house, he took off running.

Nanaki didn't like where this was going. He already liked Tseng- he was polite, a good cook, and it was clear to see how much he cared for Vincent, yet Vincent was rapidly digging himself into a very deep hole by not telling him where he was going. It was too important a trip to keep secret. Still, he ran at Vincent's side. At least this way he'd not be alone.

Vincent kept running, memories flooding him as he went...

_"Mother, I've got the-" Vincent stopped when he saw his mother sitting on the floor, crying._

_ "Mother? What's wrong? Do you need your medicine?" He went over to her and crouched down, putting a hand on her knee. "Are you all right?"_

_ She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "Oh Vincent," she whispered, "Why do you have to be a Turk? Can't you just join the army like everyone else?"_

_ Vincent sighed. He hadn't hoped this was going to come up, especially not the weekend before he was to leave for training. "Mother, you know this is what I want to do. As a Turk, I can go places. I can find out what happened to Baba- don't you want that?"?_

_ "No! No, I don't care how my husband died! He's gone, and now you're going to leave too! Why can't you just stay here, Vincent? Why?"_

_ He got up, shaking his head. "You don't understand Mother. Just like you didn't understand Baba and his work."_

_ "Vincent," she pleaded, getting up, "Please. Please don't become a Turk. I don't think I could bear it if something happened to you."_

_ Vincent sighed and went to her, pulling her into a hug. "Don't worry Mama. I have Baba's spirit to watch over me, and you know that in training, I'll be safe. Mr. ShinRa assured me that I wouldn't be put in the front lines unless they needed me."_

_ He kissed the top of her head. "And I can come home for Christmas. We can come up here, and it'll just be the two of us. Ok?"_

_ She looked up at him, and finally. She sighed. "All right Vincent. But promise me that you'll write at least once a week?"_

_ He laughed, relieved. "Of course Mother."_

Tseng was still getting his coat buttoned up as he trotted down the road, probably a little too fast considering the rough road and the dark- he couldn't use the flashlight he'd brought until he had a free hand to hold it in- but he couldn't help but think he needed to get to Vincent. Something didn't feel quite right.

Nanaki had to keep close, once or twice pressing up against Vincent's legs to push him away from the shoulder, particularly where the shoulder was a bit of a drop onto rocky slopes. Tseng would have his hide for a rug if something happened.

Vincent slowed when they reached the bottom of the hill, waiting for Nanaki to catch up. "Is there a way into the cemetery without having to go through town?"

"You can go around behind the school, if you want, but the ground is rather broken. It's not all that safe. Why?"

"You said everyone assumes I'm dead- it would cause quite a bit of a stir if they saw me strolling through town."

"Rumors have spread since then, but if you would still rather avoid being seen...be careful where you step."

"Lead on then."

He sighed and padded into the shadows behind the school. This just had bad idea written all over it, but he couldn't deny Vincent's need to know.

Vincent followed, carefully watching his step as he tried to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to see.

The cemetery was a quiet one, built on the east side of town and left as a boundary, so it stood alone, a fenced-in plot of well-tended grass, old trees, and tombstones. Nanaki went straight through the front gates and towards the back, where the Valentines were buried.

He was trembling, he realized as he followed Nanaki. Why was he shaking?

He recognized the family plot as they came closer. There was his great-great grandparents at the end, then his uncle who died when he was two, then his father's sister who didn't make it past 16, his father's and...

He stopped beneath the willow, sitting at the foot of the huge old tree, and waited.

There, between his father and his grandparents was a small marker. It wasn't as ornate as some of the others, but it served its purpose. Carved out of simple granite, he could see the words in the moonlight.

**Vincent Grimoire Alphonse Valentine**

**1950-1977**

**Beloved Son, Friend and Turk**

Under the last inscription was a carving of his family's crest: a red shield with a sword across it and the words "Fortune and Bravery" lining the bottom.

Overcome, Vincent fell to his knees, staring at the tombstone.

Nanaki wrapped his tail around his paws and said nothing. It was not his place to intrude. If Vincent had questions, he would answer them, but not unless asked.

Tseng hesitated at the mouth of the little side street. He didn't see anything that looked even remotely like Vincent and Nanaki on Main Street, so they had to have gone down this way, but for what?

"...when? What day?" Vincent croaked, his eyes tearing up.

"December third," he said quietly. "1977. Some thought we ought to do it sooner, but she didn't want it too close to your birthday. It was the morning after the first true winter storm had passed." He could still see it, clear as day.

_More than a foot of snow had fallen the day before, and men had been out early to clear the streets and the grave for the funeral. He'd sat beside Mrs. Valentine, one of her tiny hands fisted in his mane while the priest spoke. There hadn't been a cloud in the sky, leaving the sun to turn the snow into a glittering crystalline coat that gilded everything in sight. The mourners stood out starkly in such a bright world. Whispers of how young Vincent had been, how sad it was that his mother was all alone, how terrible that his body had never been returned ran through the gathered bodies like a soft wind. Even months later, it was still a scandal of sorts, big news in a small town._

Vincent looked over at Nanaki. "Where... how long did she last after..."

"She was still herself for nearly a year and a half, and then she...existed for a few more months."

"...is she... where did they put her? They put me," he choked on that last word, swallowed and kept going, "in her plot next to Baba."

"She's buried beyond the pond. On...on the unconsecrated ground."

Vincent's eyes widened. That meant... "Nanaki. What happened?"

"She overdosed on her medication. She wasn't found until it was too late."

At that, Vincent broke down sobbing. His mother had buried him, and then... then she'd taken her own life.

Tseng could hear something beyond the wrought iron fence he was walking along. It sounded like Nanaki, but...in the cemetery? What would they be...? "Oh, no, Vincent," he whispered, and hurried for the gates.

"She believed she had nothing left," Nanaki said dully. "She told me that she had given everything she had to her boys."

"You... you were there?"

"I stayed, yes. There is another letter, at the house, that you ought to read when you return. If you return. She left it for you."

Vincent howled as he felt his heart breaking. He didn't know why it hurt so much, but he did. He cursed everything: his father for working for ShinRa, for dying so mysteriously that he had to become a Turk so he could find out. He cursed Rufus' father for not answering his mother's letters. He cursed Hojo for doing this to him and making him into something his mother wouldn't recognize.

He cursed Lucrezia for making him believe she loved him before letting Hojo put two bullets in his chest and make it so his mother didn't have a body to bury.

And finally, he cursed himself.

Tseng started to run when he heard the cry, tripping himself and falling against a tombstone, picking himself back up and running again, weaving around and over graves, until he found the willow tree, and Vincent kneeling before a marker. "Vincent?" he whispered hesitantly.

Vincent started, sitting up and looking around wildly, hand going for the gun he knew he didn't have.

Nanaki looked up, catching the scent before he actually saw him. "It's only Tseng, Vincent. Don't jump so."

He couldn't bring himself to get any closer. It wasn't his place to intrude, but...Vincent had sounded so broken.

Vincent sat up, horrified. "Tseng..." he whispered, turning to look behind him.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here." He took a step back. "I shouldn't have followed."

"I... what are you doing here?" His voice was hoarse from tears and the cold.

"I thought you might need this." He held up the sling they'd used to bring the first load of wood inside. "So I came to bring it to you. I didn't...I didn't know."

Vincent looked at Tseng, his eyes filling with tears again. "Tseng..." he whispered again, unsure of what to say. Ok, he knew what he had to say, but he wasn't sure if he could.

Tseng hesitated, then put the sling down and approached Vincent very carefully, keeping a respectful distance. When he saw the inscription on the tombstone, he inhaled sharply. "_Oh_."

"She buried me."

"The records say you died. What else could she do?" There was so little that could be done if someone you loved died working for ShinRa. So very, very little.

"Without a body. She buried me without a body to say goodbye to, and then she... she... _she killed herself Tseng_." That last part was whispered through his throat tight with tears.

Tseng looked for another grave. He couldn't see one. Where was- right. Most religions on the other continents believed suicides were unclean, unworthy of burial on blessed ground. She must be somewhere else. "There was no body to give," he said softly. "Burying the memory is the only thing that remains, to respect the deceased."

Vincent was trying to fight back his tears. "She killed herself, Tseng. Mama killed herself because of me."

"Not because of you. Because of loss. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known."

He groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Nanaki, where is her grave exactly?"

"Beyond the pond, on the other side of the fence. I planted some daffodils there, but it's not the right season. Her headstone is the only one made of marble."

Tseng wanted to hold Vincent and console him, but he wasn't sure he should. He really shouldn't even be here. It wasn't his place to intrude. He just couldn't make himself leave either.

Vincent heaved himself up and staggered to the fence, leaning on it heavily. Peering through the moonlight, he saw the pond frozen over and near it, something that could have been mistaken for a rock except for the fact it was so symmetrical.

Tseng went over and sat quietly beside Nanaki, drawing his knees up to his chest. The cold was seeping in through his jeans and his coat, but he ignored it. "He had never really thought about it, had he? That his memory had been put to rest."

Nanaki shook his head. "Apparently not. I had thought that he understood it, given the way he behaved during our quest to destroy Sephiroth, but...he is simply a very good actor, or else didn't think beyond Lucrecia."

Vincent wanted to go over and see it, but the cold was beginning to get to him.

_Come on Vincent. Let's go back._

He turned and walked back to where the two were sitting, and suddenly felt his knees give out.

Tseng was on his feet before he heard Nanaki's quiet murmur of "You should go to him, you know," and walked quickly to Vincent- no running; Vincent needed time, and knelt beside him. "Vincent?"

"I... can't stand up. I feel very cold."

"Shock. And you've been out here long enough for me to walk down, so I'm sure the cold's not helping at all." It helped to be objective about it. Not clinical, but close. Vincent had held him when he had been tearing himself apart, so he had to return the favor. "It's alright."

"Can we go home?"

"Of course we can. Whenever you're ready." He put a careful hand on Vincent's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." He tried to stand, cursing when he couldn't get his legs to work.

He hooked his arm under Vincent's and stood, pulling him up. "It's alright. You just need to warm up. When we get back…a...cup of tea in front of the fire and a blanket. 's what you need." He was babbling, saying nothing of importance, but he couldn't stop.

"Ok. I can deal with that."

Nanaki got up and padded over to Vincent's other side when they neared him, nudging until Vincent's free hand was resting in his mane, something to hold if he lost his balance. He said nothing, feeling that it would be best not to.

"Good. It's just...it's worse in the dark. If you need to, we can come back during the day...so you can be at peace with yourself. Alright?"

"...Ok."

Tseng bit his lip. Seeing- more like hearing- Vincent like this hurt, and it hurt even more knowing that Vincent had tried to hide it from him. "Can you walk all the way back up to the cabin with me, or should I get the bike?"

"I can walk."

Vincent leaned heavily on Tseng, and fisted a handful of Nanaki's mane to keep himself on balance. He took a few more steps, and then shook his head. "I'm... I'm going to let Chaos out- he can walk back up the hill."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Chaos opened his eyes and looked around. "Huh. This place looks different in his memories." He looked over at Tseng. "'llo."

Tseng offered a weak smile. "Hi, Chaos. Can I...can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"How bad is it?"

"He... he's hurting. I think the hardest thing for him to process is his mother killed herself, over his death."

Tseng swallowed. "Will he let me help him?"

"I don't really know. I want you to, if that makes any difference." Chaos was quiet as they followed Nanaki past the school and back up the path into the mountains. After a moment, he sighed. "Damn."

So he would have to wait and see, then. "What?"

"I mean... it's a little hard for me to process, and I'm not even human. I just happen to live in his head, and he thinks about his mother and father more than you'd think. He misses them a lot."

"Of course he does. Parents...they always feature in your life, even if you've been disowned and never speak to them. Knowing what he does...it's painful."

"He became a Turk so he could also try to find out what happened to his father. Did you know that?" Chaos kicked errantly at a pebble. "Blows my mind the lengths he went to, to find out. He never did, I don't think. And then to think his mother had to go through that not once, but twice?"

"The details of his father's death are cloudy, even in the unofficial records. He died in a remote area, and it's unclear if what killed him was an animal, a monster, or a human being. And...at least she had him the first time." He raked his fingers through his hair- he'd forgotten his gloves- and sighed. "When I think about what I put my parents through, it makes me feel sick, but...I don't let it control me."

"He and his mother were close though." Chaos paused. "Not that you and your parents weren't perhaps, but Vincent was their only child."

He sighed. "I certainly don't think he ever thought he was going to see his tombstone. I'm quite sure he thought one didn't exist. It was different," he admitted. "But the place in the household that I occupied was the greatest one that a child could occupy. I was the eldest son and heir, the pride of our line. And I am dead to them."

"I'm sorry?" He offered it as a question because he didn't honestly know how Tseng felt about it.

"Thank you, but you needn't be. I made the choice. Vincent didn't." He rested his head on Chaos' shoulder. "I wish there was more I could do than just dig."

Chaos was quiet again. After a moment, he looked at Tseng. "He needs you. I think that will be more than enough."

"You know I'll do whatever he needs. I don't like seeing him like this."

Nanaki smiled to himself. So Tseng had tamed the great Chaos as well, had he? Quite an accomplishment.

"I don't either. What I know he needs right now is you. Tomorrow, he needs to read the letter his mother left for him." Chaos could see the cabin now, the one porch light Tseng had left on like a beacon. "Nanaki can show you where it is."

"I can do that." He smiled. "He's going to need something hot to drink and a blanket, too. He doesn't need to get sick on top of all this."

"Indeed. I recommend cocoa with peppermint schnapps, if we have it." Chaos looked at Nanaki. "Oi, fuzzy one."

"I think I saw some when I was making dinner. He isn't...can you tell if he's coming down with something?"

"Yes, demon?"

Chaos smiled. "Sorry, couldn't resist. Stay the night, or at least stick around the area of the cabin. He's going to want to talk to you. And no, he isn't coming down with anything."

Nanaki sniffed. "I would be a poor friend if I didn't do that. I'll sleep by the fire."

Tseng made a small, relived sound. "Good. I don't think either one of us could take that on top of all this."

"Indeed. Well, we're almost there. Shall I get him to come back out?'

"Please do."

Vincent. Vincent, you need to come back out.

_Don't wanna._

Do not sound like a little child. I am in no mood to deal with it- I will make you come out if I have to.

_...fine._

Chaos smiled and kissed Tseng's cheek. "Be gentle with him. He's feeling like a lost little boy."

"I'll do my best," he promised, smiling at the little kiss. He'd learned to like Chaos for himself, but he still surprised him sometimes.

Vincent opened his eyes and found himself swooning. "Oooh, wow. That came out of nowhere."

"Bit of a change in altitude, hmm?" He stepped behind Vincent and supported him, arms around his waist; until he was certain Vincent wasn't going to fall. "Better?"

"Yeah. I just... oh boy, I need a drink. And a blanket. And a bath."

_And some cuddles._

"Chaos says some cuddles would be nice."

"And I can give you all of those. Though not necessarily all at once. I don't think bath cuddles are a good idea right now." He gave Vincent a little squeeze. "I was worried for you."

"But that bathtub is huge." Vincent allowed himself a tiny smile. "My father's one indulgence. And I'm... I dunno if I feel ok, but I'm getting there."

"Very true. But one thing might lead to another, and while I want to make you feel better...I don't want to do it that way." He kissed the back of Vincent's neck. "But cocoa with peppermint schnapps ought to help."

"Mm. That sounds good. Come on; let's get inside before it starts snowing."

He wrinkled his nose at a touch of wet on it. "Too late."

Nanaki shook his head and trotted up the steps to paw the door open and hold it for them.

"Thanks Nanaki." Vincent wasn't entirely sure how he was feeling towards the beast, but he knew it wouldn't do to be rude.

"You're very welcome." He waited until they were both inside, and then settled down on the welcome mat. They could have the living room for now.

Tseng stopped long enough to kick his boots off and strip Vincent's cloak off him, then led Vincent into the living room and nudged him over to the couch. "Sit. Warm up. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ok." Vincent settled onto the couch, pulling the familiar afghan over himself and sighing. What a night.

He sank into the warm water, sighing at the almost scalding temperature. That felt sooooo good.

Tseng smiled and nuzzled at his ear from where he was kneeling beside the tub. "Told you I could draw a good bath."

"Mmm, yes you can. Now hand me that hot chocolate."

He chuckled and handed the mug over, settling with his back against the tub with his own.

"I didn't know you'd known Nanaki before Meteor."

Vincent took a sip, letting the warmth from both the liquid and the alcohol seep through him before answering. "Hojo had him as a... pet, before I joined as a Turk."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised. Hojo got his nasty fingers into everything."

Vincent shrugged. "I guess it was before he went totally crazy. He let Nanaki out a lot, and he just happened to attach himself to Baba- I mean my father."

"You don't have to stop calling him that, you know."

"It seems... silly. I mean, I always called my mother, Mother, though every now and then I called her Mama. Baba was always Baba." Vincent took another sip. "Mother even had a pet name for me."

Tseng turned and looked at him over the edge of the tub. "First off, if you remember always calling him Baba, then changing that now is an insult to his memory. And...what was the pet name?"

"...Mou."

He smiled. "It's sweet."

"I guess." Vincent toyed with his mug, now empty. "You know... there really is room in here. I promise I'll keep my hands to myself"

"Then I'll join you." He smiled sheepishly. "I still can't feel my hands."

Vincent grinned. "Ok." He settled his arms the tub and crossed them, settling his chin on them so he could watch Tseng undress.

He put his mug down where it would be safe and stripped down in a hurry, and then stepped carefully into the water in front of Vincent, hissing softly at the heat on various cold bits.

Vincent chuckled. "You're a sissy." He quickly moved into Tseng's arms, sighing and cuddling close.

"I am not a sissy. I just get cold easily." He rested his chin on Vincent's shoulder with a little sigh. "And I did go out without putting on more than my boots and a light jacket."

Vincent thought for a moment, and then he laughed.

"What?"

"I just... when I was 9, I got it into my fool head to try and bring snow inside. Mother was sick, so she couldn't come outside and see it."

Tseng chuckled. "And how, pray tell, did you go about bringing it in?"

"I dragged a cooler outside and packed it full of snow, then dragged it back inside. Of course, right at that moment my father called me for lunch... so I left the cooler sitting on the floor in the living room, opened."

"At least it melted in the cooler, right?"

"Well, that was after I discovered there was a hole in it- Baba kept it outside for a reason." Vincent chuckled as he remembered his mother's reaction to the huge puddle of water on the floor. "Mother laughed so hard she cried."

He snickered at the thought. "All children make messes. I think yours is entirely new, though. Snow melt in the living room...it's certainly different."

"It is. My father was furious; he made me clean it up and then calmly explained to me that the next time I wanted to bring Mother snow it had better be in a deep-freeze chamber."

"That would have been useful," he murmured. "But you learned, didn't you?"

"I did." Vincent shifted, and he looked down at Tseng. "Are you sure I have to keep my hands to myself?"

Tseng smiled. Of course. "I'm not sure, no. Why do you ask?"

"Because." Vincent hauled the younger man into his lap so he would straddle his thighs. He hooked his hands into wet hair and pulled him down for a kiss.

Mmm...alright...maybe it would help him on some level. Remind him that he was alive and loved. Whatever. Tseng needed the kiss almost as much as Vincent did, so he kissed back with everything he had.

Vincent groaned at Tseng's response and slid his claw down his back, careful not to injure the man. "Gods, Tseng..." he moaned against his lips, "I need you."

"Are...are you sure?" he murmured, shivering at the touch of the warm metal.

Vincent paused for a moment, hearing the hesitation. He pulled away to look up at him. Unfocused brown eyes met his, and he swallowed.

"Something wrong?"

Vincent shook his head. "I thought you were... hesitating."

"I don't want to do this if it's just to make you forget."

Vincent felt a lump in his throat. So Tseng had seen through it. He lowered his head, the tears coming to the surface again.

Tseng melted, cupping Vincent's face in his hands and forcing him to look up. "You don't have to hide from me, Bat. I still love you, no matter what skeletons you have in your closet."

"But how can you? I'm... a monster. A dead man."

"By all rights, I ought to be dead several times over. I'm dead in the eyes of my family and my country. All I have to live for is you and my work. What does it matter?" He kissed Vincent's forehead. "You are you, quirks and oddities be damned."

"... You live for me?" Vincent blinked. He didn't think anyone had ever said that to him before...

"Of course I do. I haven't had anyone or anything to love in a long time. Now that I do, it's the most important thing there is."

Vincent felt his heart melt at the words. He leaned his forehead against Tseng's chest, crying quietly and whispering "I love you" over and over again.

Oh, thank Leviathan. There he was. He'd been afraid that the night's events had broken something, hidden it where he couldn't find and fix it. "It's alright," he crooned softly, stroking Vincent's hair. "I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The crying became quiet sniffles before stopping all together. Vincent took a deep breath and looked up at Tseng. He felt so vulnerable in this moment, but he knew... he knew if he asked, he would still be safe.

"Koichi?"

"Yes, Bat?"

He took another breath, and he swore it came out in a rush and the other man probably didn't hear nor understand him, but he said it. "Will you make love to me?"

Tseng blinked, picking the one long word apart into the pieces that made sense, and then smiled very faintly. "I will, so long as I know that you want it because it's me, not because it will take the pain away for awhile."

"It is you, Koichi. I never thought I would say this to anyone ever, but it will always be you."

He had to take a steadying breath before he could answer. "Then yes, I will." He kissed Vincent's cheek. "But not in the bath."

Vincent laughed. "What, you don't want to get even more wrinkly and pruny?"

"No, I don't want to risk a concussion."

"Ah, I see. Well, why don't we get out and dry off? Then we could go to the bedroom... or..." Vincent paused, thinking for a moment.

"Works for me. There is, however, no 'or' that I can think of, since we have company."

Vincent smiled again. "Actually, there is." He slid out of the bath, and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. "Come on. I want to show you something."

Tseng snagged the other towel, paused to wring a little water from his hair, and padded after Vincent.

Vincent checked the door, and when it opened, he grinned and turned to look at Tseng. "I didn't think he'd have kept it locked, but you never knew with Baba. Come."

"Coming," he chuckled, reaching to grab Vincent's hand.

His father's study was small, but cozy. A desk, a sofa and bookshelves crammed with books lined the walls. There was a fireplace and in front of it, a sheepskin rug dyed black. Vincent smiled. "What do you think?"

"Mmm...sex on furs. Clichéd, but...I can work with it." He smiled a slow, spreading, predatory grin that showed a lot of teeth.

Vincent shivered. "I think Chaos could spare me a little power and light the fireplace. Does that work for you?"

"It does indeed."

_Ok, stand back. Gimme a little room._

A second later the fireplace blazed to life, and Vincent looked back at Tseng. "Better?"

He nodded. "Better. We are, however, missing two other things that are rather important, unless you'd like to dispense with the niceties."

"Ah, yes. Well... do you want to go find them and I can wait here?"

"Do you want them?"

Vincent took a deep breath. "It's up to you. I'm merely a participant here." Hopefully, Tseng got the idea that Vincent wanted him to run the show tonight.

"Then neither." He wrapped his arms around Vincent's waist and hugged him close. "I don't plan on being with anyone other than you, so it's safe."

"All right." Vincent relaxed into his arms', letting the younger man's warmth fill the slowly closing hole in his heart.

Tseng began nipping along the line of Vincent's neck, one hand sliding down to the towel he was wearing, casually hooking two fingers under it.

He shuddered and leaned into Tseng, submitting completely to his touch.

Mmm...he liked this. "On the rug," he whispered. "Without the towel."

He nodded, tossing the towel to the side and settling onto the rug, deciding to try for a little bit of seduction. He lay on his side, letting his hair brush his ribs as he set his head in his hand and put the other on his hip, fingers pointing inwards and tried his best "come hither" smile.

"You," Tseng growled softly, removing his own towel and kneeling beside Vincent, "are an evil, evil man."

"Hmm? Me? Evil?"

"Yes, you." He lowered his head and kissed Vincent's hip, then began working his way up the pale skin, speaking between kisses. "You are evil. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Mmm..." Vincent moaned and let his hand out from under his head, lying on his side and surrendering to his lover. He didn't feel particularly vocal- he could probably come just from listening to Tseng talk.

Tseng growled, moving to pin Vincent's legs under him and giving him better access to his stomach and chest, all the better to bite and lick where he liked. He'd never seen Vincent so submissive.

Oh, he liked that. He liked it a lot. He should let Tseng take charge more often. He arched into him, moaning and whimpering with each bite.

He worked his way up; worrying at Vincent's throat until he'd left a very obvious mark, and then kissed Vincent, hard, tangling the fingers of the hand on supporting him in Vincent's damp hair.

Oooh, he liked that even more. He dug his nails into Tseng's shoulders, gasping into the kiss. Just because he wanted it slow didn't mean it couldn't hurt a little bit...

Mmm...nails. He liked that. Grinning, he nipped at Vincent's ear, and then moved back down to his chest, delicately biting at his nipple.

"Oh god..." he blurted out, writhing. Gods, when had he become so sensitive? The wool scratched at his back, making it seem like his skin was hyper-sensitive.

"Not quite," Tseng chuckled. He slipped one hand between them, working it down over Vincent's navel to trace little patterns on very delicate skin.

Vincent shuddered, his body seeming like it was on fire. When on earth had Tseng- _"Tseng?"_

"Yeeeeees?"

"What are you... dear gods why aren't you touching me?" He wanted to buck into Tseng's hand until the friction gave him release, but he found he was pinned by Tseng's unoccupied arm.

"I am touching you." To prove it, he licked Vincent's other nipple and blew gently on it.

"Ah! Noooo, I mean..." Vincent couldn't finish his train of thought.

Tseng looked up, looked Vincent right in the eyes, and smiled. "I know exactly what you mean," he purred.

Vincent swallowed. He'd never seen those brown eyes filled with so many things: want, love, desire, protection... family. Home.

He leaned in and kissed Vincent very slowly, not with the savage hunger of the first kiss, but with promise.

He sighed in satisfaction and let Tseng lead, content to follow. His claw, unable to help himself, slid up Tseng's back carefully.

"Go ahead and use it," Tseng murmured softly. "You know I don't mind."

"No blood." Vincent murmured. "Not tonight."

"Not on purpose," he corrected. "But don't try and restrain yourself. Deal?"

"Ok." Vincent kissed Tseng's ear. "As you were."

"Yes, sir." He slid his hand just a touch further, the tips of his fingers just barely brushing over Vincent.

"Oh. Do that again?"

Tseng did, slowly, not moving anything but the three fingers that could reach.

Vincent's eyes slammed shut, and he arched his back, moaning. It had to be the rug, or the mountain air, or something. He'd never felt this charged when he was with Tseng before.

Wow. He'd hardly done anything at all, and yet Vincent was behaving as though he'd done something much more intimate than simply touching him.

Vincent's eyes opened, and he knew that his pupils were dilated to the point his eyes were almost black. "What... what are you doing to me?"

"I am focusing all my attention on you. On now. On...this." He sat up and drew his fingers down Vincent's chest, over the scars as if they weren't there.

"_Tseng_..." he all but sobbed, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Shhh...I'm here, Bat. I'll always be here."

"Please, please..." He couldn't take much more, and he knew if Tseng didn't do something soon, he might just explode.

"Please _what_, love?"

"Please... make me yours..."

He smiled and kissed Vincent's nose. "Of course." He moved off Vincent and patted his knee. "Open up."

He did, chest heaving with each breath he took. Maybe later, he could try to figure out what was going on, but right now...

Tseng slipped a spit-slicked finger into him, bracing his free hand at the back of Vincent's knee out of habit.

"Oh!" his hips thrust upward at the intrusion, his body rejoicing in the attention he was receiving. It had never been like this... not even the first time, and that had been quite spectacular.

He chuckled and added the second- there was little reason to prep him for too long, given how often they were together these days, but it was worth it to see Vincent's writhe.

A second finger and Vincent couldn't help it- he jerked upwards, almost sitting up before collapsing back onto the rug and writhing under Tseng's touch.

"Should I just cut to the chase, Vincent?"

"Yes..."

"Alright." To be honest, he couldn't take much more play either, so it was a relief to know that Vincent wanted it as badly as he did. More saliva, and then he pushed into Vincent with a shuddering inhalation.

"Tseng..." Vincent groaned one arm around his neck while the claw buried itself in the rug. "D-don't... don't move. I just... I need to feel you."

"Whatever you need," he whispered. He bent low to kiss Vincent's jaw, but didn't move anything else.

Vincent took a deep shuddering breath. He was here. He was alive- he was somebody's someone, and really that was all that mattered.

He opened his eyes and looked up at Tseng. "N-now you can..."

He nodded and hitched his hips, not truly pulling back, more concerned with pleasing Vincent.

"Nnf..." Vincent gasped. "Ko-koichi..." It was incredible. If he had had more mental capacity, he would have tried to come up with another synonym, but words honestly failed him.

"Always," he agreed, thrusting slowly into him. If the way Vincent was acting was any indication, he wasn't going to need any extra touching.

Vincent wrapped his legs around Tseng's waist and moved with his achingly slow and sweet thrusts. "So good..." he managed, arching his back.

He could live with feeling that every night for the rest of his life, those long, strong legs wrapped around him, lean body arched at his touch.

He wanted to move faster though, and he tried- angling his hips upward and trying for a little more leverage.

Tseng got his hand under Vincent to help him keep the angle and picked up the pace just a touch- he was not going to sacrifice anything for the sensation, not tonight.

He couldn't stand not being connected to him, so he leaned up and kissed Tseng, even if it was just his lips touching his ever so softly- he needed the other connection.

He let go for just a moment, long enough to cup the back of Vincent's skull and hold him there for a kiss.

Vincent pulled away, managing a smile before his eyes slammed shut and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Wave after wave of sensation washed over him as he bucked his hips wildly, his claw digging into the rug. Tseng squeaked at the abrupt tightening around him. It was enough to bring him as well, not quite as quietly as Vincent, but hard enough to completely white out his vision for a long moment.

A few more glorious moments, and then Vincent collapsed back onto the rug, utterly spent and weak. Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes- he didn't bother brushing them away.

Tseng stretched and planted a shaky kiss on Vincent's chest, over his heart. "Love you, Bat."

The dam broke at that- he was crying now, quietly as he felt his heart melt with love for the man in his arms. "I love you too." he sniffed, wondering how silly he possibly looked.

A small smile at that, and he shifted, sliding out of Vincent, then moved to kiss the tears away.

"I'm crying." Vincent muttered. "Way to kill the mood Vincent."

"No," he murmured. "You're not killing it. It's...thank you."

"Thank you?" Vincent managed to raise his head up to eye his lover questioningly.

"You've never cried for me before. It means a lot."

Vincent smiled, tears of a different sort now forming. "I love you, did I say that already?"

Tseng sniffled and nodded. "You did. But I don't mind hearing it again."

He rubbed noses before murmuring the phrase in nearly perfect Wutain, feeling rather proud of himself.

"Somebody's been practicing."

"Yep." Vincent had more of his strength return, so he pulled himself into a sitting position and observed his lover.

What he said next both startled him and didn't at the same time. He just hadn't thought that he would say it so soon.

"Marry me."

Tseng blinked. That had come from way out in left field. It had to register, and he had to shift out of mental 'park'. Then he blushed clear down to his toes. "Alright."

Outside by the fire, Nanaki chuckled and tucked his nose under his paws.


End file.
